


stem to the rose (i'm yours)

by darkmochecoffee



Series: stem to the rose [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A long winded mess, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cute Kids, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Krisho is married!, Past Jung Soojung | Krystal/Kim Jongin | Kai, Past Relationship(s), Slice of Life, fem!d.o., fem!suho, mentions of non-exo character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmochecoffee/pseuds/darkmochecoffee
Summary: [Prompt #H17] Kyungsoo's life is a routine that repeats itself like clockwork. Or that fic in which Kyungsoo has a four-year-old son and Jongin is a sleepless customer who finds her,oh so beautiful.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> to my prompter, I swear I got a bit carried away with this one. I also took lots of creative liberties with this and it may or may not be something you want. But anyway, I really enjoyed writing this, I hope it brings a smile to your face.
> 
> all my thanks goes out to the mods who've been very understanding of my situation. i'm a junior allied health student in uni and things were cray for me these past few weeks! thank you, thank you so much for giving me extensions. Love you lots!
> 
> title is lyrics from the song "stem to the rose" by Sons of the Sea

It's a mildly cold day in the middle of Spring. Blossoms fall in lovely, almost harmonious, flowing cascade where the pink contrast against the drab gray of the cemented side walk.   
   
Do Jaehyun seemed to be having the time of his life. The four-year-old plays a game with himself as he steps upon piles and piles of warm pink. He's bundled in a baby blue pullover and a maroon scarf is wrapped around his neck. The toddler's cheeks are red with a healthy flush when he looks up and beams at his mother with a smile so warm it could threaten the sun. "Eomma, flowers!"   
  
Kyungsoo merely smiles, and doesn't bother to correct her son's innocent syntax. She picks the boy up and cradles him in her embrace. Kyungsoo thinks she coddles Jaehyun too much, but sometimes it gets really hard to resist her son's inherent cuteness. "It's called cherry blossoms, Jae. They only appear in this time of the year."   
  
The four-year-old looks thoughtful as he stares at the blossoms that had landed on his small hands. "Eomma, why do cherry blossoms fall?"   
  
Kyungsoo smiles, fixing the boy's scarf. "Cherry blossoms fall because they need to, Jae."  
  
The boy purses his lips into a childish pout. "And why is that? Can't they just stay in place and be pretty always?"   
  
The mother patiently shakes her head in answer. "It doesn't work that way son. Cherry blossoms have to fall to make way for other cherry blossoms, it's the way of life."   
  
The child furrows his eyebrows and his lower lip jut out into an adorable pout. "I don't understand you eomma."  
  
"You'll understand when you're older Jaehyun. But come on, let's go back to the shop before you and I catch the hay fever."   
  
Jaehyun nods as he wounds his chubby arms around his mother's neck and nuzzles into her warm embrace. He beams at her and leaves a messy kiss on the apple of her cheek. "Love you eomma!"   
  
Kyungsoo merely smiles. "And I love you more, Jaehyun."   
  
Life isn't really much for Do Kyungsoo. It's a routine that repeats itself like clockwork. She's twenty-eight years old. It's a relatively young age but at times, it feels like like she's lived a hundred different lifetimes. It gets exhausting but she wakes up every day with a pleased smile on her face and a grateful heart, because she had a reason to roll out of bed.   
  
And that's Do Jaehyun, her son. 

 

  
  
"And seonsangnim said that I drew so well. Do you think I draw well eomma?"    
  
Kyungsoo nods indulgently, distracting her son enough to slip a pullover through his small frame. Jaehyun usually hated long sleeved tops but the weather is turning increasingly icy as Summer slowly dances into the precipice of Autumn.   
  
"Of course. I'm sure you draw well son." Kyungsoo says, kissing her son's nose for full effect. The boy beams brightly and it sends an amplifying warmth into Kyungsoo's chest. It seemed to have alleviated the ache at the back of her skull that had sprung the night before.  
  
She pats his head, straightening out the cowlicks of his hair before he's ushering the boy to tie his shoelaces. Before they leave the house, Kyungsoo hands her son his usual post breakfast banana milk which Jaehyun receives with a muffled thank you.   
  
The short drive to Jaehyun's pre-school is boisterous and full of cheerful laughter. With Jaehyun, Kyungsoo's life didn't seem to be as silent and she was infinitely grateful for it. They reach the school in a short time and Jaehyun is then bounding out the car after giving his mother another sloppy kiss. Kyungsoo waves her son off. It's been a month since he started school and yet the worry palpable in her chest still signals as strong. Maybe it's her over protective mother's instincts kicking her in the guts. She inhales and recites 'he'll be fine, he'll be fine" as she pulls out the driveway.   
  
//   
  
Kyungsoo enters her patisserie half an hour before 9 A.M. Her shop assistant, an awkward, gangly music undergrad named Chanyeol waves at her from his spot before the counter.  
  
"Morning boss lady! Did Jaehyun pull a temper tantrum to preschool again today?"  
  
Kyungsoo answers with a shake of her head and another chuckle. "He's stopped a week before. He probably realized that it was never my intention to abandon him in that place." Kyungsoo pours herself her usual daily brew and gestures an offer to Chanyeol. Chanyeol shakes his head to decline.   
  
"That's great. One of these days, he'll probably ask you to send him to those sleep overs with his friends."   
  
Kyungsoo makes a gesture of shrugging as she sips her still scalding coffee. She hopes it wouldn't be too soon when Jaehyun demands to let him join said sleep overs. When Kyungsoo puts down the cup, their first customer finally steps into the quaint patisserie. The man looks sleep roughened, there are bags under his eyes and his black dress shirt is wrinkled beyond belief.  
  
"Uh,” is his intelligent mumbling. He’s squinting into the handwritten menu board before the counter. “Can I get your strongest cup of coffee?"   
  
Kyungsoo smiles and nods. "Sure, anything more sir?"   
  
The man shakes his head. He pats his pocket, probably looking for his wallet. Kyungsoo watches as the man's almost sleep addled gaze morphs into confusion and then irritation. He swears under his breath. "I'm so sorry, I forgot my wallet —"   
  
Kyungsoo gives the man a discreet once over before she's smiling at him. "Oh, it's okay sir. As our first customer of the day, it's on the house!"  
  
The man looks at her in bewilderment so Kyungsoo merely smiles before she turns around to gesture for Chanyeol to make the coffee.  The brew is prepared minutes later and Kyungsoo hands it over with a piece of complimentary cookie. The man looks like he's about to pass out on his legs, Kyungsoo surmises that he could use the extra sugar boost.   
  
"Thank you so much," The man says, turning on his heels, "and I'm really sorry about this."   
  
"It's fine! Enjoy your coffee!"  
  
The man shoots her another sleepy smile before turning on his heel and sauntering out the vicinity.   
  
"If you're going to continue being such a generous heart boss lady, you're going to go bankrupt." Chanyeol jokes as he walks before the counter to put a batch of sugar free cookies inside the display counter."  
  
Kyungsoo chuckles, "He looked like he needed it."   
  
//   
  
Kyungsoo sees the man early the next morning. It's Saturday and Jaehyun is busy munching on his breakfast —banana milk, two pieces of freshly baked oatmeal cookies and a few slices of gimbap —on the nearest table. Kyungsoo doesn't notice that it's him at first since the man is impeccably dressed this time, he's clad in a business attire, languidly approaching the counter with easy gait.  
  
"What can I get you today?"  Kyungsoo asks cheerily once the man reaches the counter. He looks around and pins his gaze on Jaehyun with a small smile. Eventually, he taps the child to look at him. Jaehyun glances up, mid bite, question all over his young face.   
  
"Does the cookie taste good?" The man asks.   
  
Jaehyun eagerly nods his head, a heart shaped smile brightening his expression. "Of course mister! Eomma makes the best tasting cookies in the _woooooorld_!” So saying, Jaehyun lifts a cookie to the man's face and offers. The man chuckles as he breaks off a piece and pops it into his mouth. "It is good."   
  
Kyungsoo laughs as the man turns to face her. "I'm sorry.  It's just that he's, apparently, the biggest fan of my cookies."  
  
"Oh you're his mom?"   
  
Kyungsoo nods calmly. "So, what can I get you today?"  
  
"A dozen of those cookies and three cups of the same brew you gave me yesterday." The man answers.  
  
"Of course, anything else?"   
  
He gestures to the display counter, one tanned finger tapping against the glass. "And that chocolate cake you have there. Do you think you can write, 'happy birthday mom' on that for me?"   
  
Kyungsoo nods, gesturing to Sehun —her usual shop assistant during Chanyeol's days off — who completes the orders and hands them over to Kyungsoo. The man pays for his purchases and reiterates how embarrassed he was the day before for forgetting his wallet. When the man leaves the patisserie, Kyungsoo waves him off with a cheerful, "Thank you! Come again!"   
  
"He's hot." Sehun idly comments when he passes by Kyungsoo. They watch the man enter an expensive looking sedan and drive away.  
  
"Definitely your type." Kyungsoo answered. Sehun merely chuckles his assent.   
  
Kyungsoo wonders what kind of person the man is.  He's handsome, Kyungsoo admits, but it's beyond her to even think about wanting to be with handsome strangers. But still, the smile on the man's face reminded her of a lot of fanciful things and truly cherished memories.   
  
It makes her heart clench painfully.   
  
When she thinks about it, a loss is really something that time would never heal. Kyungsoo's smile turns a bit bittersweet. She thinks about the handsome customer for a minute or two and then eventually erases the temporary picture out of her mind.   
  
//  
  
Kyungsoo rarely receives text messages from Jaehyun's daycare. She's used to the short emails, the institutions preferred when announcing events and PTA meetings. Kyungsoo merely arches a brow when she sees the notification. She quickly opens the message and skims through the haphazardly arranged sentences. There's Jaehyun and hospital in the first line and her blood runs cold.  
  
Kyungsoo doesn't even remove the apron tied around her waist when she bolts out her patisserie in absolute haste. The text message says Jaehyun had been involved in a minor accident and has been taken to the hospital immediately. Kyungsoo's afraid of a bunch of could-have-beens and she is slowly regretting her decision to send her son to nursery. Jaehyun is still a child that should be protected at all costs and yet three weeks into his daycare and this happens. Kyungsoo almost wanted to cry.  
  
She reaches the hospital in record time after technically yelling at the cab driver to floor it. The nurse behind the reception counter gives her a discreet once over.   
  
"Do Jaehyun." Kyungsoo gasps. "Which room?"  
  
There's a flurry of action, quick fingers upon a keyboard before the nurse utters. "307, in the west wing."  The harried parent nods her head in gratitude before catching the lift to the said wing.   
  
Kyungsoo hadn't harbored a solid picture but she hadn't been expecting a total stranger pacing inside Jaehyun's hospital room either. Kyungsoo doesn't notice the person at first as she immediately assesses the still figure of her son. There's gauze pasted on the left side of Jaehyun's forehead but other than that, the child did not possess any horrifying injuries. Kyungsoo forces her nerves to settle as she places her palm on her son's cheek.   
  
"Are you his mom?"   
  
Kyungsoo turns to face the man. The stranger is actually familiar but Kyungsoo couldn't place as to where she'd seen him. "Who are you?" Her question seemed rude and yet Kyungsoo couldn't be bothered to amend her statement. Unprecedented exhaustion suddenly hits her, she sighs.   
  
"I’m Kim Jongin.” The man introduces himself. “My niece had accidentally pushed him off the swing. I'm really very sorry about this."   
  
Kyungsoo nods. “Do Kyungsoo.”

 

She wanted to say 'it's okay' to placate the stranger but the thing is, everything is actually not okay. She presses her lips together and opts to remain silent. Kyungsoo glances one more time at the man and she could swear that she'd seen him before, she just couldn't place where.   
  
"I really feel bad about this. Can I do anything, something?"   
  
Kyungsoo turns to look at him and the stranger meets her gaze. "It's okay." She finally says, "Let’s just not let things like this happen again."   
  
The man nods and his gaze finally settles upon Kyungsoo.  "Have we met before? You look very familiar."   
  
Kyungsoo shrugs. "I'm not really sure about that. I own a patisserie around the business district, you might have stepped into my shop once."   
  
The man hums, his expression turning thoughtful. Suddenly, Jaehyun slowly opens his eyes, the boy's long eyelashes fluttering under the obtrusive fluorescent light.  Kyungsoo quickly leans forward, raking her fingers down Jaehyun's hair. She smiles, "How are you feeling baby?"   
  
"Eomma." Jaehyun greets brightly. His smile is lethargic and yet unfailingly sweet. "Chanhee pushed me too hard and I fell off!"  
  
Jongin stands beside Kyungsoo and proceeds to gently smile at the boy. "Are you feeling okay, kiddo?"   
  
Jaehyun nods, his wild hair bouncing up and about.  
  
"Chanhee says she's really sorry. I'm sure she'll apologize the next time you see her."   
  
"But Chanhee is mean to me." Jaehyun pouts. Kyungsoo narrows her eyes, a condescending look and Jaehyun's pout intensifies. She turns to Jongin with a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry about that mister."   
  
"I wouldn't blame him. My niece is a really big ball of suppressed energy. She's a handful, I admit but kids will be kids. Anyway, would you two like to get some sort of afternoon snack with me? Or an early dinner perhaps? I still really feel bad about all this and my sister shall skin me alive if she knows I didn't do anything to amend the situation."   
  
Kyungsoo's about to shake her head when Jaehyun immediately moves to accept the invitation. The boy smiles at the older man and shoots both arms up in a muted request to be carried.   
  
"Will there be ice cream?"   
  
Kyungsoo chuckles, "Jaehyun wouldn't you want to go home?"   
  
Jaehyun shakes his head. "No. Eomma can we get ice cream please. Pleaseeeee."  
  
"Fine, fine. Let's get you discharged."   
  
//   
  
The bandage around her son's forehead makes Kyungsoo's eyebrows furrow even when her son is apparently happy, slobbering chocolate ice cream over his mouth. She flits her gaze over Jongin who's quietly chuckling, wiping Jaehyun's face with a flimsy piece of paper towel every so often. The familiarity and ease of his actions completely throw Kyungsoo off. While Jaehyun isn't necessarily the hardest child when opening up to strangers, her son's charming grins and bright smile are much evidence to his apparent level of comfort. Jaehyun obviously likes Jongin and Kyungsoo has a vague idea of why that is.   
  
"You have a charming son." Jongin later says. He's twirling pasta on his fork, "You raised him well."   
  
"Thanks." Kyungsoo answers. She appreciates that Jongin didn’t bother asking obtrusive questions. She thinks about the man, he’s definitely familiar but she couldn’t quite place as to where she’d seen him.  
  
"He's a friendly child and as much as I appreciate that, I worry a lot. He gets easily fond of strangers."  
  
"I hope I'm not a stranger anymore." Jongin comments and for some reason, he's staring at Kyungsoo and the muted brown of his eyes causes a slight hitch in Kyungsoo's breath. She’s definitely met this man before. In retrospect, someone with such a beautifully crafted face shouldn’t be that easy to forget.

"With the way he’s smiling that cheekily at you, I’m sure you’re not a stranger anymore." Kyungsoo answers with a soft smile.    
  
"Ahjussi," It's Jaehyun's short stubby fingers grabbing onto Jongin's dark blue dress shirt. He gets ice cream stains all over the sleeve. Kyungsoo moves forward to remove her son's hands but Jongin stops her with a small smile. He didn't seem perturbed in the slightest when he turns his head and asks, "What is it?"    
  
"This cookie is…" Jaehyun proceeds to scrunch his face in a comical manner and shoves his plate to Jongin's direction. This confuses the man. He takes a bite of the confection and laughs. "We got the sugar free ones." He says to Kyungsoo.   
  
"Ahjussi do you know, eomma makes the beeeeest cookies in the world. She's the best!"   
  
Kyungsoo smiles genuinely, she reaches forward and ruffles her son's hair fondly. "Thank you Jaehyun."  
  
The child beams.   
  
The comfortable dinner sets into a pace. The adults don't talk much, their attention captured by Jaehyun and his long-winded tales of daycare adventures and misadventures. Eventually, the minutes bleed into hours.  
  
"I think he's a brilliant child." Jongin comments as soon as Jaehyun's head is lolling to the side.   
  
"Maybe it's all those peanut cookies I'm feeding him."   
  
Jaehyun's head finally settles upon Jongin's shoulder and the man adjusts the boy to let his head rest upon Jongin's laps. Once again, the action should have unnerved Kyungsoo but she's not.   
  
"You never told me what you did for a living."   
  
Jongin makes a passing gesture of nonchalance. "I'm in the food business —well the paper work side of it anyway." He says. "I live the boring life of a man who works nine to five with regular OTs. It's not much. How about you Kyungsoo-ssi you seem to be the adventurous woman."   
  
Kyungsoo laughs. "I'm as adventurous as baking almond peanut cookies and clashing chocolate with cinnamon."   
  
"Wait, chocolate cinnamon cake.  My mom loved it." A smile curves Jongin's plush lips and his eyes disappear into small crescents. Kyungsoo stares. "I got that from your patisserie?"   
  
"I guess? The recipe's mine."   
  
"I should tell my mother the good news. She's going to probably want lessons from you."   
  
Kyungsoo merely chuckles. Their dinner finally ends when a waiter approaches their table for the bill. Jongin ends up footing the bill against Kyungsoo's insistence. Kyungsoo hefts Jaehyun into her arms and groans under the boy's weight. Jongin, the ever considerate gentleman, offers to carry the child himself. Kyungsoo finds herself nodding, depositing Jaehyun into the man's awaiting arms.   
  
It's a short drive and in no time they're pulling in front of the patisserie as per Kyungsoo's directions.   
  
It's almost eight in the evening. Kyungsoo sees Sehun behind the clear glass doors to the shop. The assistant opens the door for Kyungsoo and Jongin with confusion all over his face. "Uhm, boss lady is Jaehyun okay?"   
  
"Yeah, he's okay. By the way Sehun this is Jongin, Jongin Sehun."   
  
"You're hot." Is the first thing that leaves Sehun's mouth and this elicits a startled laugh from Jongin. "Thank you."   
"Sehun do we have any choco cinnamon slices left?" Kyungsoo asks the still staring assistant. "Sehun choco cinnamon slices? Did you hear me?"   
  
Sehun snaps out his daze. "Oh yeah we have half a cake left."  
  
"Box it."   
  
Behind her, Jongin chuckles, "Do I get to have free cake?"  
  
"It's for your mother." Kyungsoo tells him as she hands the prettily boxed pastry to Jongin. "But really, thank you Jongin."   
  
"No problem. See you around, I guess?"   
  
"Good bye Jongin-ssi."  
  
//   
  
She's not expecting to see Jongin again so soon but the next morning the man is stepping inside the threshold of her quaint shop with a small smile on his handsome face.  Kyungsoo greets him the usual 'good morning, what can I get you today?' she usually says to patrons.   
  
"Good morning Kyungsoo." Jongin says, flitting his gaze around, "Seems like Jaehyun isn't around today huh?"   
  
Kyungsoo chuckles, "He's at preschool. I hope he doesn't get into another misadventure today."   
  
Jongin looks embarrassed. "I'm really sorry about yesterday." Kyungsoo waves him off with a noncommittal gesture. "I told you, it's okay. Anyway, what would it be today. Coffee, cupcakes?"  
  
"Coffee and something I could substitute for breakfast." Jongin looks at him sheepishly, "Do you happen to have pancakes or something?"   
  
Kyungsoo nods, smiling. "Coffee and pancakes. Would you like blueberries or strawberries on it, or chocolate perhaps?"  
  
"I'll take the plain ones thank you."   
  
Jongin hands her his card, and Kyungsoo discreetly glances at the card's solid black colour. She quickly returns it to the man after sliding it down the reader.  Later, when the man's food is all packed and ready and Jongin's already exited the shop with a faint goodbye, Chanyeol's head pops out from the kitchen, "Boss lady, I thought you took down the pancakes from the menu?"   
  
"I did." Kyungsoo answers with a chuckle. "But he looked like he needed it."  
  
Chanyeol makes teasing noises, his face knowing. "Was he the man who took you and Jaehyunnie back last night? Ooh, is the boss lady's icy heart finally thawing?"   
  
Kyungsoo turns and directs a playful glare at his assistant. "Sehun is such a blabbermouth but no my heart is still as frozen thank you very much."   
  
Chanyeol teases her some more but the amused smile on Kyungsoo's lips remains throughout the day.   
  
//   
  
Meeting Jongin has become a routine. The man steps into the shop every day, most of the time he looks very put together but in odd days, he'd enter the shop looking very much sleep deprived —tousled hair, a wrinkled dress shirt and the lingering scent of nicotine. Kyungsoo hasn't seen him in anything that's not some sort of uptight business attire so when Jongin visits the shop for the thirteenth consequent time, she's very surprised to see him in a light blue sweater and some dark washed jeans. He looks rather young, like a college student which he definitely isn't most days.   
  
There's also a beautiful woman hanging off his arm, donning a double breasted coat and work slacks. She's wearing minimal makeup and her short ebony hair contrasted against the paleness of her skin. Kyungsoo suddenly feels very miniscule in comparison to Jongin's girlfriend and she wonders why that is.   
  
Jongin's already smiling when he steps before the counter and Kyungsoo greets him as usual with a pleasant smile of her own.   
  
"Are you, Do Kyungsoo, Jaehyun's mother?" The woman suddenly asks. Kyungsoo is confused but she nods in affirmation. "Yes."  
  
"I am Junmyeon, Chanhee's mom." She says, looking very apologetic. "I wanted to say sorry for what my daughter did to your son. I've just recently returned from a business trip abroad and couldn't apologize for the incident as soon as after it happened. I hope she didn't incur a serious injury?"  
  
Kyungsoo chuckles. "Oh, it's alright. Jaehyun's perfectly fine you don’t need to apologize. Kids will be kids."  
  
Beside the woman, Jongin fondly sighs. "Does that finally satisfy your concerns Junmyeon noona?"   
  
The woman, Junmyeon or apparently Jongin's sister, nods. "Yes, all good. It was nice meeting you, Kyungsoo. I’ll be off now.” She turns to Jongin and says, “Dinner with mom and dad Jongin, it’s at eight. Please, for the love of god, don’t be late.”

The woman turns to exit the shop while Jongin remains rooted to his spot. “Alright. I got it noona, I’ll be there. Go, go you’re holding the queue.”

There's indeed short line of customers behind them.

"Can I get a batch of sugar free cookies and chocolate cinnamon cake." Jongin gestures to the display case. “I’m fetching Chanhee today, would you like to come with me?”

Kyungsoo moves and packs his orders before she leaves her post before the counter, gesturing for Sehun to take over. "I would appreciate that, thanks Jongin."   
  
They exit the shop with Kyungsoo wondering if she looked really shabby in her simple white button down and jeans. Her hair is down against one shoulder and the strawberry flavor on her lips reminds her that she should have worn lipstick at least.   
  
Kyungsoo wonders why she harbors such thoughts.   
  
"Your sister seemed such a kind woman. She's also very gorgeous."   
  
"I'm happy you assumed that she's my sister." Jongin flicks on his keys and the car silently purrs to life. "Most people seem to mistake us for lovers. And Junmyeon noona is kind most of the time, but she's also a highly successful businesswoman who took no shit from people. She gives that kind of dominating aura even in a field teeming with men."   
  
"Her husband must have been quite the man as well."   
  
"Not really, you should have met Yifan hyung."   
  
They finally pull in front of the gated school lawn. She could see Jaehyun’s mop of wild brown hair from where the boy was sitting beside a girl who looks his age. Kyungsoo could not help the amused laugh that escaped her as she witnesses her son avoiding the girl's loud, big gestures — her arms flailing and her pony tail swishing about.   
  
"Oh my god, Wu Chanhee is going to be the death of me. This girl is going to land her uncle in jail." Jongin exasperatedly says as he snaps off his seatbelt and exits the vehicle. He opens the passenger door for Kyungsoo and the gesture causes a faint blush on Kyungsoo's cheeks.   
  
Always the dignified gentleman.   
  
"Chanhee!" Jongin calls from across the spacious lawn. The little girl from earlier perks at the oscillating ring of her name and immediately bolts to Jongin's direction with a cheerful, "Nini samcheon!"   
  
She almost knocks Jongin into the ground with how hard she bumped into him. Jongin hefts her up with an exaggerated groan. "My, you're heavy." Kyungsoo watches with amusement as her own four-year-old runs to her.   
  
"Chanhee what did Samcheon tell you about running?"   
  
Chanhee smiles sheepishly and buries her nose on Jongin's neck. "Channie should not run too fast or she'll trip and hurt herself."   
  
"Good. Now tell me, did your Soojung unnie give you chocolates again?"   
  
"Yes!" Chanhee bursts into peals of adorable laughter. "And I gave some to Jaehyunnie!"  
  
"Oh my god, your mom is going to woop my butt." Jongin sighs, the fond smile on his face as attractive as ever. Kyungsoo doesn't want to know why it made her pulse beat erratically.   
  
"Jaehyun go thank your Jongin ahjussi for fetching you." Kyungsoo says.   
  
"Thank you Jongin ahjussi." Jaehyun says, mild mannered as always.   
  
"No problem kiddo, anyway Chanhee, this is Kyungsoo. What are you going to say?"   
  
"It's nice to meet you Kyungsoo ahjumma! My name is Wu Chanhee, I'm four." So saying, she raises four short fingers, smile still as wide.   
  
"It's nice to meet you too, Chanhee." Kyungsoo greets back, ruffling the child's hair.  
  
"So Chanhee would you like to invite Kyungsoo and Jaehyunnie to lunch today? What do you say?"   
  
"Kyungsoo ahjumma, Nini samcheon and Chanhee would be eating spaghetti for lunch today would you like to come with us?"   
  
"Eomma can we go?" Jaehyun suddenly quips. Kyungsoo looks at her son with a fond glance. "Do you want to eat spaghetti for lunch Jae?"  
  
Jaehyun nods excitedly, beaming at Kyungsoo for full effect. "Okay, okay let's have spaghetti for lunch."   
  
Jongin gives her a rather bright smile and it startles the butterflies in Kyungsoo's stomach.   
  
//   
  
In the restaurant, they are a sight to behold with two noisy kids in between. They almost resemble a small family.  
  
It's a joy to watch Jongin become deeply attuned to what the kids were telling him. He's biting into a slice of chocolate cinnamon cake, completely engrossed about Chanhee's tale of becoming a fairy for class. He gets chocolate cream all over his upper lip and doesn't bother to wipe it off. Impulsively, Kyungsoo leaned in and wiped the corner of Jongin's mouth with her thumb. She doesn't register much of the action until Jongin freezes and stares at her. Kyungsoo laughs, quite stiffly. "You're slobbering your face with chocolate."  
  
Jongin nods, rubbing his thumb against the side of his mouth.   
  
The kids continue eating and talking and Kyungsoo,   
  
Kyungsoo couldn't dispel the thought of Jongin's gaze and the feeling of butterflies flapping about and making a mess of her insides. 

When Jongin drops off the mom and son duo after their impromptu lunch date, it's late into the afternoon, Kyungsoo notices that Jongin seemed to want to say something. Kyungsoo waits but in the end, Jongin simply says, "Thanks Kyungsoo, for today."   
  
"Likewise, see you tomorrow?"   
  
"We'll see. Good bye Kyungsoo."   
  
"Bye Jongin."   
  
//   
  
Kyungsoo doesn't see Jongin for the next two months after their last meeting. Kyungsoo wonders if she appeared forward and scared him off. She realizes she's grown rather fond of the man and something seemed off about daily routines without seeing Jongin.   
  
The feeling eventually wears off but there are still lingering feelings of abandonment she doesn't want to process.   
  
"Boss lady!" It's Chanyeol's voice that clears the gossamer in her mind. Kyungsoo looks up, "What is it Chanyeol ah?"   
  
Chanyeol places a bunch of envelopes in the counter. "These came in the mail today. I think you should check them out, they came from Kim Industries."   
  
True enough the envelops did have the logo of the biggest mixed industry company in Asia. Kyungsoo raises a brow, using a bread knife to cut open the flap. Simply put, the contents of the paper announced good news. Kyungsoo nearly knocks over the tray of freshly baked cookies as she excitedly waves the paper around the compact space. “Chanyeol we won the deal with Kim Foods!”

The assistant’s voice booms throughout the patisserie and if it wasn’t a jubilant day, Kyungsoo would’ve scolded him for being too loud. Chanyeol wraps his gangly arms around her and practically lifts her off the ground with boisterous noises, “Congrats boss lady!”

It’s in this state that Kim Jongin walks inside the shop again. Kyungsoo receives the man’s ambiguous stare and for reasons unknown, the smile on her face temporarily falls. Deep inside, the characteristic pounding of her heart hastens at the sight of him.

Jongin looks generally the same, sans the haircut he’d probably gotten in the last two months Kyungsoo hadn’t seen him. Jongin approaches the counter with languid steps, hands in his pockets. There’s finally a smile on his face as he eyes the display counter and sees a fresh batch of cookies and chocolate cinnamon cake.

“What can we get you today sir?” It’s Chanyeol who asks, his smile wide.

Jongin simply points to the cookies and then lifts his gaze and directs it towards Kyungsoo. “I missed your cookies.”

The heart truly refuses to coalesce with the mind, Kyungsoo notes when she finds herself becoming unnaturally giddy at the man’s simple, straightforward statement, despite constantly telling herself that harboring such petty feelings are completely unnecessary.

She’s too old for feelings and too busy with real life. She’s still relatively young, at a peak age to marry they say, but she comes with extra baggage and based on experience, no one wants the extra baggage.

When the order is complete, Kyungsoo hands over the prettily wrapped pastry box to Jongin, their hands touch for the shortest moment and the faint contact sends a tingle down Kyungsoo’s spine. She’s not sure how to feel about that.

“I’m fetching Chanhee today. Do you want to come with me?”

Kyungsoo simply nods. “I’d appreciate that.”

//

The ride to Jaehyun’s kindergarten is infused with amicable silence. Kyungsoo tries not to glance at Jongin but she couldn’t help it. He is duly attractive with his fingers around the steering wheel of his obviously expensive vehicle, his silver wristwatch peeking out from under the sleeve of his coat.  He looked like those men on the cover of Forbes.

“I missed you.” Jongin says out of a sudden as he’s pulling in front of the quaint school. Kyungsoo’s not sure how to respond to that so she opts to stare. Jongin colors slightly but he covers it up by leaning forward and taking Kyungsoo for a brief embrace. The moment is over even before Kyungsoo could wrap her head around it. Jongin looks sheepish, profuse apologies slipping past his lips. “I’m sorry. That was inappropriate.”

 Kyungsoo surprises herself when she says, “I missed you too Jongin.” They share a short moment of poignant understanding, and then too flustered to actually summon more words, she hurriedly exits the vehicle. Kyungsoo’s face feels hot and she curses herself for acting like the teenager she definitely isn’t.

Eventually, Jongin gets out of the vehicle too, roaming his eyes around the school’s front lawn to find his niece. Kyungsoo spots Chanhee’s characteristic high ponytail a few paces away from them. The girl is boisterous as ever.

“Chanhee!” Jongin calls. Said girl, perks up, wildly looks around for the source of the voice and when she spots Jongin, runs. Jongin picks the little girl who’s suddenly burst into a fit of loud sobs, murmuring incomprehensible words on Jongin’s neck. Jongin coos, “Chanhee, don’t cry. I’m back and I brought you something from Beijing.”

Kyungsoo smiles at the warm sight just as Jaehyun asks to be carried too. Kyungsoo obliges. “Channie are you okay?” Jaehyun asks, his brows knit in his inability to comfort the sobbing girl. “Channie-ah, don’t cry. I’ll play with you tomorrow.”

“She missed you a lot.”

Kyungsoo turns to look at the newcomer and she almost drops her jaw in complete awe. The woman is beautiful – no, beautiful cannot suffice to describe the lady’s face. An elegant bone structure, fine thin lips that are curled into a small smile, and eyes that radiate warmth. Kyungsoo is completely bereft of words.

“I know, I really should’ve told her instead of just leaving but the last time I went abroad, even noona couldn’t calm her down.” Jongin says. He’s looking at the woman with familiarity. Suddenly, Kyungsoo feels like she swallowed lead.

“By the way, Kyungsoo this is Soojung. Soojung, Kyungsoo.”

“Oh, I know a Kyungsoo.” Soojung comments as she turns her gaze to Kyungsoo. “It’s glad to finally meet the ever great Do Kyungsoo who makes the most amazing cake in the entire universe.”

“Thank you. It’s not much.”

“It’s definitely much. Jongin couldn’t stop talking about you.”

Kyungsoo stares at Jongin. The latter is looking at Soojung with fondness and exasperation; the odd feeling on Kyungsoo’s chest starts to become sickening. “Just stop talking Soojung, oh my god.” Jongin says.

“What?” Soojung retorts, “I’m not saying anything, bad.”

Kyungsoo watches them interact and she realizes, that she’s jealous, she’s not sure why that is but she just is. To abate the feeling, she gazes at her son, smile warm. “Jaehyun ah, say thank you to your Jongin ahjussi. He’s drove me here again today.”

Jaehyun nods. “Jongin ahjussi, thank you!”

“You’re not joining us for lunch?” Jongin’s still running a comforting palm down Chanhee’s back. The little girl has finally stopped crying but she still has her arms wrapped tightly around Jongin’s neck.

She badly wanted to say yes, but then she looks at Soojung, this beautiful and obviously accomplished woman who’s smiling ever so amicably at her, it feels awkward. Kyungsoo gently shakes her head. “Thank you but maybe next time. I have things to fix at the patisserie.”

The hopeful smile on Jongin’s face falls, Kyungsoo wonders why that is. “Oh. I can drive you back, perhaps?”

“It’s okay Jongin, we’ll take a cab.”

“But – “

“Say goodbye to Jongin and Soojung, Jaehyun.”

With a wave, Jaehyun says “Bye, bye.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t see the expression on Jongin’s face when she turned around.

//

“You look so disappointed.”

Jongin turns towards his best friend and glares. “It’s because you couldn’t keep it to yourself that I couldn’t stop talking about her.”

Soojung, laughs, “Hey, is this how you treat me after making me Chanhee’s nanny for the last eight Thursdays?”

“Still, you scared her off.”

“Wow, is Kim Jongin finally falling for someone that isn’t me?”

Jongin chuckles, “You’re very conceited.”

Soojung steps forward and effortlessly wraps her arms around Jongin’s torso. “I missed you. Glad you’re finally back from Beijing.”

Jongin smiles fondly. “Missed you too, Soojung.”

Sandwiched between Soojung and Jongin’s casual embrace, Chanhee finally stirs. The little girl withdraws her face from Jongin’s neck and she stares at Jongin with tearful eyes, her face is flushed pink. “Nini samcheon please don’t leave Channie again.”

“I’m so sorry Chanhee.” Jongin presses a kiss to the girl’s forehead,  “I missed you very much too, you know.”

“You hear that Chanhee? Your uncle never left, he just had to fix things at a faraway place so he couldn’t come home immediately.” Chanhee shakes her head and clings tighter to Jongin. “No, no, no.” she murmurs repeatedly already starting to hiccup, choking on her sobs.

“Chanhee, uncle would stay with you. Okay, I won’t leave just yet. Hey, do you want to eat ice cream?”

Chanhee nods sullenly and the image will perpetually cause Jongin heartaches.

//

At their usual restaurant, Chanhee finally begins to forget the fact that Jongin left for Beijing without telling her anything. Soojung distracts her by scooping more chocolate and strawberry ice cream onto her plate. Jongin inwardly cringes because his sister would truly not appreciate Chanhee’s excess sugar intake.

“My sister is going to kill me.” He tells her in English. “You’re not supposed to feed her too much sugar.”

Soojung chuckles, and her crystalline laughter brings comforting familiarity for Jongin. “She’s a child Jongin. Let her have the sweets. And I’m pretty sure, you’re still not fully forgiven for abandoning her.”

Jongin sighs, “Remember when I was in Italy for four months and when I came back she refused to talk to me. I don’t want a repeat of that.”

“She’s very attached to you. Why is that?”

Truly.

Chanhee was born out of wedlock. She’s the product of Junmyeon, Yifan and too much booze. Nonetheless, Junmyeon had learned to cherish the unexpected baby and eventually, Chanhee became the catalyst to Yifan’s long overdue marriage proposal. And amidst post pregnancy chaos and wedding preparations, it was Jongin who babysat and spoiled Chanhee even before she could utter the syllables of her name. Her first words were a gurgled, “nini” and Jongin truly hadn’t been more elated in his entire goddamned life.

Their bond has always been peculiarly strong from the beginning, and coupled with the fact that Jongin truly loved children, it must have been one of the biggest reasons why Chanhee is too fond of her uncle.

 “It’s because, Chanhee loves Jongin samcheon very, very much.” Jongin reverts back into his mother tongue, “Isn’t that right Chanhee ah? Do you love samcheon?”

Chanhee nods eagerly, beaming from ear to ear. Jongin chuckles, raising his gaze to stare at the other woman on their table. Soojung looks thoughtful and there’s a sad smile on her face.

“Stop thinking.” Jongin tells her, because he knows her enough to know that she’s delving into thoughts better left forgotten. He takes her hand into his and her slender, feminine fingers still slot nicely into his own. “I’m okay now, Soojung. We’re both happy, let’s just continue to be happy. Hmm, what do you say?”

Jongin doesn’t get a reply but Soojung looks at him as if relieved. She ruffles Chanhee’s hair as she averts her gaze. “Yes. We’re happy Jongin. We are.”

//

It’s approximately an hour before midnight when Kyungsoo finally takes one sweeping glance around her patisserie. She smiles to herself, realizing that everything is in order. She grabs her bag and a small thermos of black tea. She’s about to flip off all the light switches when a familiar car pulls in front of the establishment. It’s Jongin, of course. Kyungsoo chuckles, surveying the man’s stature as he exits the vehicle. Jongin merely smiles and waves at her.

“Hi.” He says.

Kyungsoo laughs. “Hello Jongin. What are you doing here?”

“I’m stuck with tons of paperwork at the office and I thought I could use a slice of cake and your coffee. I may or may not have forgotten that it’s midnight already.”

Kyungsoo starts giggling in amusement. She enters the shop again and motions for Jongin to step in. She wonders why she couldn’t even follow standard business protocol when it involved Jongin. Chanyeol was probably right, Kyungsoo’s getting too soft.

“It’s okay Kyungsoo.” Jongin says. “I really shouldn’t have come here and bothered you.”

 Kyungsoo dismisses the man’s statement by putting down a chair for him. “It’s okay. I can handle another late customer. So plain brew? I don’t think I can serve you cake though, but there’s a bunch of red velvet cookies left, would you like some of it?”

“You’re too nice Kyungsoo. I feel really guilty.”

“Don’t worry about it, it’s not too late anyway. Why is Soojung not with you?”

“She’s on a date.” Jongin answers quite calmly, blissfully oblivious to the insane amount of hope he’d sparked in Kyungsoo with such a simple statement.

“I thought she’s your uh, special someone.”

Jongin remains silent for such a long time that Kyungsoo begins to think that she had offended him.

Jongin eventually settles for, “We’re best friends.” And the topic is forgotten.

 

“It seems like travelling is a big chunk of your nine to five job.” Kyungsoo says as she places a batch of cookies on Jongin’s table. The man puts down his coffee mug and nods. “It’s tedious.” Jongin tells her, “Asian cities are pretty but they get boring after numerous back to back trips that don’t involve touring at all. It’s like I’m seeing destinations only through large windows.”

“It’s better than a monotonous life. Life’s been like clockwork after finishing school and having my son.”

“But I could tell that having a child like Jaehyun is such a joy. My sister says the same after having her daughter but Chanhee brings her immense happiness to such an extent that I’m almost jealous.”

“I admit having Jaehyun around makes life a bit bearable. He’s a good kid.”

“It’s because you raised him well.”

“I just want him to be a good person.”

Kyungsoo waits for more invasive questioning concerning her life and yet the questions remain unasked. Jongin doesn’t ask her anything about her family or Jaehyun’s father and Kyungsoo appreciates that because she’s not sure how to answer those questions without reopening old wounds. They lapse into a faint conversation about life in its chaotic glory. Jongin has a lot of things to share and Kyungsoo finds herself growing more and more attached. Maybe she’s really infatuated with the man.

“And he will be.” Jongin answers and tips back the remnants of his coffee. Kyungsoo gives him a small smile and he reciprocates the gesture. There’s a warmth that blooms steadily on Kyungsoo’s chest. Infatuation, it is.

 

It’s around two in the morning when they manage to cut their seemingly endless conversation. Jongin apologizes yet again for having too much unnecessary questions and stealing some of her sleeping time. Kyungsoo really doesn’t mind, it’s delightful to talk about life and other mundane things with a man who doesn’t look profound as he appears to be but more surprising than anyone. Jongin drives her home of course and Kyungsoo gladly thanks him for the gesture.

There’s a lingering feeling as she watches Jongin drive away. Kyungsoo wants to remind herself to not get hopelessly attached but it’s futile seeing as she’s already longing for the next moment when she’ll see him again.

The scent of coffee, perfume and traces of nicotine bleeds into her skin from where Jongin had stood. It makes her smile.

//

Jongin can’t feel his legs. It’s like he’s walking upon thin air.

He wakes up slumped over his desk, his laptop running a screensaver of random photos of Soojung coalesced with Chanhee, and his puppies, blinks before him. Jongin groans as he reclines and his back cracks in about three places. His neck is stiff.

“God.” He groans bracing his arms on his oak desk before standing up. He almost falls over, his vision swimming. He forces himself to meander to the ensuite bedroom in his office; he really couldn’t feel his legs.

He’s popping off his contact lenses when the door clicks open.

“Jongin?”

“Noona!” Jongin calls out, his voice hoarse. “Please tell me you have coffee.”

Junmyeon’s head pops into the door frame. She’s dressed down professionally and Jongin only manages to scratch his neck in embarrassment as he is currently a mess. Junmyeon approaches him, his eyeglasses case clutched in her hand. “Being the CEO doesn’t mean overworking yourself to death.” Junmyeon berates as she slides Jongin’s frameless glasses up his nose bridge. “You worry me a lot, Jongin. Your secretary tells me that you rarely come home. Do you actually plan on burying yourself here of something?”

“Don’t listen to him, he exaggerates a lot.”

Junmyeon narrows his eyes at her younger brother. “Don’t lie to me, you won’t evade the nagging and you know that.”

“I’m fine noona, it’s just I feel restless if I don’t things done as fast and efficient as I possibly could. What would dad say? What would the shareholders say?”

“Screw them. I ran the company without overworking myself and I’m not as brilliant as you are. Don’t worry about the old folks and start taking care of yourself or else I’ll force you on those blind dates you’ve always hated until you meet someone who’ll do the nagging for me.”

Jongin shudders at the suggestion. “Oh god, please no.”

“Good, now gargle some mouth wash and let’s head downstairs. HR got a new café running in the pantry, maybe they serve better coffee than the last one we had.”

“Sure, just let me grab a shirt, I look hideous.”

//

“Good morning Sajangnim.”

“Good morning CFO Kim.”

Jongin nods his head in greeting. His vision is still swimming and if it weren’t for his sister’s grounding hold around his arm, he’s sure that he would’ve long plummeted to the ground. Maybe Junmyeon is right, he needs to lay off work and rest for a while. He’s going to kill himself at this rate. When they enter the lift that would eventually lead them to the ground floor (to the coffee, Jongin mutters to himself) he immediately props his head against his sister’s shoulder to doze off. Junmyeon sighs, “What about you ditch work today and let your secretary handle everything. Sound good?”

Jongin shakes his head. “I just need coffee noona, and maybe Kyungsoo’s power cookies, those with almonds.”

“You need to tell me more about Kyungsoo, you can’t seem to stop talking about her.”

Jongin seems intoxicated when he snickers and answers. “I want her to be the mother of my children.” Junmyeon freezes and she shakes Jongin off her body. “What?”

Jongin looks confused for a moment before he remembers what escaped his lips. “Uh, I happen to like her and her son so much. She’s an amazing, independent woman, not to mention very beautiful too.”

Junmyeon furrows her eyebrows but before she could further grill Jongin, the elevator finally reaches the ground floor, announcing its arrival with an oscillating ‘ding’. They step off the lift and true to Junmyeon’s words, there is indeed a new café operating on the lobby’s pantry. The floor is bustling with rushing employees, hands holding styrofoam cups of coffee and papers and folders alike.

But amongst all these bustle, Jongin manages to zero out on familiar side profile. Kyungsoo has always been beautiful, especially when she hands over people’s orders with a bright smile on her lips. It’s like the sun is shining over her gorgeous face.

Jongin’s never forgotten how kind she’d been to him when he stepped inside her patisserie after a particularly sleepless night, disoriented and a complete mess. He’d forgotten his wallet too, to make matters worse, and yet she’d been such a kindhearted soul who gave him free coffee and almond cookies. Maybe Jongin’s fallen for her charms at that point, like a modified love at first sight.

What a blessing. She is.

But Junmyeon’s currently brisk walking towards the busy place, and employees were parting to give way for CFO Kim, like she’s Moses on the Red Sea. Jongin mutters a low ‘shit’ under his breath as employees start to notice him in his bedraggled, coatless state. “Good morning CEO Kim.” everyone greets, chirping like happy birds pounding through Jongin’s half asleep mind. He nods to them, all the while trying to be diminutive as possible because one, he doesn’t want Kyungsoo to notice him in this state and two, he doesn’t want Kyungsoo to know that his family owned this damn fifty-five floors behemoth of a building and he was technically her boss.

He thinks this day had a vendetta against him because Jaehyun notices him – shouldn’t be the child at daycare? – and shouts “Nini ahjussi” so loud that the whole floor goes silent and turns to look at him. Jongin groans and smiles because Kyungsoo notices him too and she looks surprised and confused at the same time. Jongin hopes she doesn’t ask anything.

Jaehyun runs to him and Jongin doesn’t even think twice when he carries the four-year-old boy who simple circles his arms around Jongin’s neck to anchor himself.

“Nini ahjussi, what are you doing here?”

“I work here.” Jongin answers. They finally reach the counter where Kyungsoo and one familiar worker are dispensing cookies, cakes and coffee to harried looking office workers.

“Good morning Jongin!” Kyungsoo says with a usual bright smile on her beautiful face and that was the only greeting Jongin needed to reawaken his half-dead system. He smiles at Kyungsoo, hoping he didn’t look too terrible first thing in the morning.

“You didn’t tell me you’d be having another branch of the patisserie here.”

“I wasn’t really expecting it! I offered to set up a place when they’ve been looking, it’s months later before the reply came through. I’m surprised you work here though.”

“Oh yeah, nine to five job is all.” Jongin says and he’s thankful that Junmyeon is busy selecting her caffeine choices to listen to him deny his position and lie through his teeth. He also thinks he should pay a visit to HR and ask why it took so long to grant Kyungsoo’s proposal and maybe he’d fire some people himself and on the other hand, give a raise to whomever allowed Kyungsoo to set up her business in his building.

She’s near, how very convenient.

Also, it’s surprising that she didn’t seem to have the slightest inclination as to who he is. It’s usually protocol for new employees to be informed on who owned the building because Jongin and Junmyeon’s father – the chairman – is conceited like that. But she’s oblivious, how very convenient indeed.

He’d eventually come clean to Kyungsoo but maybe not now, he’d like for his affections to be known without any extraneous matters like the fact that he owned one of, if not the biggest, multi-corporation business in this hemisphere. It’s not that Jongin worries that Kyungsoo would get blinded by his wealth, he’s sure she’s more than that. It’s because a lot of people he likes to think he’s fallen in love with, are usually intimidated by his money and how he controls the market like it’s a puppet bending to his every whim.

He’s not about to lose Kyungsoo just yet.

“Anyway, do you want a plain brew today? Or maybe a latte? Cookies?”

“Plain and almond cookies, half a batch please.”

Kyungsoo gathers his orders and hands it over, packed in a neat box, immaculately arranged.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Jongin. It’s good to see you.”

 

“You look like you’re in love with her.” Junmyeon tells him later when they’re inside the safety of their private elevator. Jongin almost chokes on his almond cookies. “Do I look like love struck fool? I thought I had it under control.”

“Not exactly a love struck fool but I’ve seen how you looked at Soojung before. The way you look at Kyungsoo is different, it’s more intimate somehow.”

“But I don’t harbor indecent thoughts about her, well not yet. It’s disrespectful.”

Junmyeon laughs, “You idiot. I didn’t mean it like that. You just looked at her more intensely, is all. You say you’re not sure if you’re in love but you are. I know it.”

Jongin smiles to himself, “I guess I am. She’s beautiful don’t you think so?”

“But Jongin, she has a child. Are you sure you’re ready for this kind of commitment?”

“I can’t say commitment seeing as she’s not looking very much interested as of the moment. But if it came to that, yes. It doesn’t really matter noona; her son means a lot to me too. Jaehyun’s a good kid and he’s good friends with Chanhee.”

There’s a long stretch of silence between the ascent. They’re on the fortieth floor when Junmyeon turns to say, “I hope she doesn’t break your heart Jongin. You deserve someone who’d love you back as intensely.”

Jongin knows what she’s talking about, he doesn’t reply.

//

Working in the confines of the behemoth that is Kim Industries headquarters, Kyungsoo feels rather proud. These days the quaint setup of her shop never gets a lull as a steady stream of customers, all belonging to working and harried type of employees, seek coffee and a batch of sweets to fuel them for the day. Kyungsoo thinks it’s appropriate to add sandwich choices to make the menu more varied, also because a lot of customers look like they needed something more sufficient to sate office induced hunger.

It’s about four days later when something else changes, a change coming in the form of flowers. Peonies, yellow ones; on odd days, white gardenias and most recently yellow daisies.

It’s Jaehyun who sometimes hands the nicely wrapped bouquet of flowers to her. “For you eomma.” The child says with a secretive grin. Sometimes the flowers would just be harmlessly lying on her display counter.

Kyungsoo wants to further inquire about the said flowers but she always gets sucked back into work and the flowers would just stare at her from the plastic vase she’d have them in until they’re wilted. The gesture makes her happy. God knows it’s been years since someone had given her flowers for varied reasons. Her employees love her to death but they usually skip all the flowers in favor of practical gifts like mugs with cat ears and aprons emblazoned with Pororo images. _It’s because you remind me of Pororo, C_ hanyeol had told her once much to her fond chagrin.

Today the flower is a white rose. The delicate plant is still placed on the counter and this time it came with a note, _you look beautiful today_ it said in haphazardly written script. Kyungsoo smiles, tugging off the note and pasting it in front of the register. She doesn’t touch the flower because breaking into hives so early in the morning is not a good idea.

“Good morning.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t look up when she returns the greeting because she knows it’s just Jongin. Since acquiring the chance to set up a smaller branch of her patisserie inside the Kim Industries’ building, Jongin’s visits have gotten more regular. He usually gets coffee and breakfast in the morning and a late dinner of coffee and cakes. His routine is to mundanely chat with Kyungsoo while he coddles Jaehyun, if her son happens to be prowling the premises. Most mornings, Jongin’s usually kempt, all perfect in his dark business suits, hair pushed back. But on odd days, he’d obviously be sleepless, with dark circles around his glasses covered eyes, and a day’s stubble.

Kyungsoo somehow finds herself more enamored with the man during his unkempt days. Something about the slightly bedraggled look Jongin sports, sends Kyungsoo’s heart all aflutter – like a teenager, she often chastises herself –in reasons she’s compartmentalized as infatuation. Jongin’s isn’t too hard to like.

“You’re very early today.” Kyungsoo tells him. Jongin looks like he hasn’t slept in days, deciding on the exhaustion all over his face. “And you look pretty banged up for working a nine to five job.”

Jongin sighs, “I’ve just been preparing a lot for this international conference. And there’s a stockholder’s meeting soon and the mass of papers I had to go through is astounding.”

Kyungsoo leans forward, her arms folded upon the display counter as she stares at Jongin. “Are you just a regular nine to five worker Jongin?”

Of course, Kyungsoo has had her own suspicions. It’s not easy to pass by groups of employees without overhearing anything, like how a certain CEO Kim and how he’s perfectly running the whole conglomerate to the point of working himself to death. Now, there were a lot of potential CEO Kims in the building but Kyungsoo happened to overhear Jongin and CEO Kim in one particularly important sounding sentence once and she’s been curious since.

And Jongin looks quite nervous as she stares at him. “You seem very busy for someone who’s supposed to be just a regular employee.”

Jongin scratches the back of his neck. “About that, I may or may not have omitted a few details.”

“Secretive.” Kyungsoo comments with a chuckle. The coffeemaker finally finishes and she stands up to pour herself and Jongin some plain, black brew. She hands Jongin his own cup and he still tries to slide over his credit card even though Kyungsoo has always given him coffee on the house.

They share an amicable silence that eventually gets broken when Chanyeol steps into the enclosed space with an energetic Jaehyun in tow. Chanyeol gives her a huge smile in greeting and Jaehyun simply skips to latch himself to his mother. Kyungsoo pats her son’s head as Jongin stares fondly at the sight. Minutes later, he stands up, ruffling Jaehyun’s hair almost indulgently. “I should head back.”

Kyungsoo nods, “Okay, hope you get to be the most productive employee for today.”

“I’m always productive and I started my day with your coffee. I’m sure it will suffice.”

Kyungsoo laughs as the man turns around and exits the vicinity.

“Eomma, did Jongin ahjussi give you flowers again today?” Kyungsoo looks down at her son, shocked at his innocently oblivious question. “No, your Jongin ahjussi didn’t give me flowers today? Why do you ask?”

“It’s because he always asks me to give those pretty little flowers to you.”

Kyungsoo’s cheeks are suddenly warm and she fights the urge to fan herself.

“Eomma why is your face so…pink? Are you okay?”

Kyungsoo laughs unsteadily. She grabs a piece of almond cookie and banana milk from the counter and hands the food to her son, hoping it would distract him. She’s not about to answer some awkward questions about why her face is turning into a light shade of scarlet. No, she’s not blushing, she’s just flustered. Definitely flustered.

Why would Jongin even give her flowers in the first place? The whole thing is out of context.

And so, for the whole day, Kyungsoo manages to convince herself that Jaehyun might have misunderstood and the flowers weren’t from Jongin at all.

Still, the smile never leaves Kyungsoo’s face. So much for never getting your hopes up.

//

Jongin is probably on the brink of death.

He stares at the digital wall clock glaring at him from across his wide office. It reads 11:23 P.M. It’s fairly early but considering that Jongin hasn’t had a lick of sleep since a few days ago, his body is already rebelling against him. He reclines against his seat, the leather material of his swivel seat oddly cold against his back. His eyes sting when he tries to close them.

It’s minutes later, Morpheus is already whispering sweet lullabies into his ear when his stomach erupts into a loud growl and then he’s in pain. Hunger induced pain to be specific.

Jongin stands up and meanders out of his spacious office like he’s drunk. The hallway to the offices of the C-suites is illuminated only by dim secondary lighting. Maintenance must have finished their rounds already. Jongin chuckles humorlessly to himself, maybe he should quit the CEO position and be a janitor for a short while, they seem to have better work schedules than him.

Without further musings, he enters the elevator and it steadily descends. It’s on the fifth floor when Jongin feels the sudden pain that shoots from the base of his spine down his legs.

Jongin curses. Of all times his back has to act up, why now? Jongin hisses in pain and curses himself for his careless tendencies and snowboarding. Yes, snowboarding.

He groans and almost falls over if he weren’t leaning against the frigid paneling of the elevator wall. Jongin bites back a groan as the pain gradually fluctuates. It’s torture. 

The lift finally stops on the ground floor and Jongin’s about to shout for help when he notices that the pantry is still very much illuminated. Moving out very gingerly, the young CEO manages to cross the slightly long distance between the elevators and the lobby. He sees Kyungsoo prancing inside the enclosed space, she’s holding a clipboard and looking very intensely at a stack of boxes. Jongin smiles, the pain an afterthought.

“You seem very busy.”

Kyungsoo almost drops the clipboard with a muffled gasp. _Cute_ Jongin thinks as an afterthought.

“Jesus, don’t do that again.”

“I’m sorry.”

Kyungsoo smiles. She looks tired. “Still got work going on?”

Jongin nods. “I came down looking for food but my back’s killing me. Anyway, what did I disturb? You look busy”

“I was doing the inventory.” Kyungsoo shrugs as she puts down the clipboard. “I can the say the same to you. It’s almost midnight Jongin and what do you mean your back’s killing you?”

“It’s nothing, just an old injury which acts like a bitch from time to time.”

Kyungsoo’s expression shifts into that of concerned and Jongin thinks his pain doesn’t necessarily warrant this kind of reaction. He’s happy anyway, and hopeful, too hopeful.

“I’m hungry though, care to grab a bite with me?” He tells her. Kyungsoo chuckles, shaking her head with mirth. “I have a packed dinner. Let me just pop it into the microwave. Is that okay with you?”

“Sound good to me.”

//

The coffee is always good, Jongin notes as he drains the remains of his cup.

They’ve scarfed down a simple dinner – rice and random side dishes Jongin hasn’t tried since god knows when. It’s delicious, it tastes like…home. Jongin wanted to sing her praises but he’s easily carried away and there’s a huge possibility that he’d scare Kyungsoo if he starts narrating that he loved her food so much.

In Jongin’s book, the implications are heavy when it came to compliments about one’s cooking.

Technically, it is a spontaneous dinner date in a sense. Jongin should definitely take her out soon.

He mumbles his gratitude as he chews and savors the food. Kyungsoo laughs at him. Jongin think Kyungsoo couldn’t get any more perfect but she finds joy and breaks into a fit of giggles with his mundane anecdotes and stupid jokes, she’s easily amused per se and Jongin is so far gone.

His back is still protesting in pain and for most of the night, Jongin ignores it. They talk. Jongin tells her about his precious puppies and how he couldn’t cook to save his life. Jongin shares little pieces of himself. He’s a private person but he wants Kyungsoo to open up so he bares himself too. In return, the lady tells him about her life like the fact that she has a degree in applied chemistry.

“Never did me good.” Kyungsoo says, “I loved pastries and baking more than anything else so I switched professions and started up a business. I still think that being a chemist could have brought in more money but what do I do with more money if I’m constantly miserable?”

Jongin looks up and stares at her. Money and misery? That was a very loaded statement strung into simple words. It’s more than surprising.

“You’re right.” Jongin says, “Money makes the world go ‘round but it’s not everything.”

Kyungsoo only hums her assent and once again, they fall into a silence that’s more comforting than anything else.

When Jongin stands up, the pain in his lower back announces itself again. Jongin groans in pain. He inhales sharply and the pain blossoms into an almost hell.

 

“J-jongin what’s happening?”

Jongin suddenly breaks into cold sweat and groans in pain. Kyungsoo grabs him by the arm to steady him.

“I’m okay. It’s okay.

“You’re obviously not okay. Do you need me to call you a doctor, a cab? anything?”

Jongin shakes his head. “I have my painkillers.” Jongin hisses. “Connected bedroom in my office. I’ll just crash there.”

She frantically nods her head and helps him wobble out of the pantry. Jongin has a good few inches on her so the angle is awkward and uncomfortable but Kyungsoo wraps an arm around his torso anyway and he leans his whole frame against her body.

“I’m so, so, sorry.” Jongin says and Kyungsoo is not sure if the red covering his cheeks is due to embarrassment, pain or both. “I’ve bothered you with dinner already and now this. You probably hate me.”

Kyungsoo shakes her head, chuckling. Jongin leads them both to the elevator exclusive for the fifty-fourth and fifty-fifth floors, also known as the C-suite floors, and Kyungsoo wonders why that is. When the lift closes, Jongin extends an arm and hits the number for the top floor. She wanted to ask questions but Jongin looks very out of it with pain.

“Jongin-ah do you want me to call you a doctor?”

“No. The painkillers are very effective. I’m really, really sorry about this.”

“Don’t sweat it. Take care of yourself, please. You must have been worrying everyone around you to death.”

“My sister worries a lot.” Jongin says, a matter of fact. “Actually, it’s just a few days ago when she’d been asking me to skip work and go home and rest. Guess, I should’ve listened to her, big sis knows best after all.”

A few beats later, the lift finally stops and opens at the fifty-fifth floor. They amble into a dimly lighted but obviously opulent hallway. The walls look like they were embossed with swirling designs and their footsteps are muffled by the carpeting on the floor. At the end of hall, there’s an enclosed space walled by thick frosted glass and embossed wood.

Kyungsoo becomes nervous.

“What exactly are we doing on the CEO’s office floor?” She asks just as Jongin pushes open the double door to the enclosed space. It leads to a spacious receiving area. “Jongin are you –”

Jongin nods, extricating himself from Kyungsoo’s hold. For some odd reason, the pastry chef immediately misses the warmth radiating against her skin. They step inside. The receiving area is a wide space, devoid of clutter. Like all offices in the building, one wall is completely made of glass and it lets the city lights stream into the space. There’s a wide desk in front of a wooden bookcase. A black leather sofa and lounge set is adjacent to the desk. All in all, the office looks very much like it just came out of a lifestyle magazine. The whole space has a touch of unused impersonality to it save for a big portrait of Jongin carrying a small child. The little girl must be his niece for the Jongin in the photo looks at four-year-old Chanhee the same.

“Yeah.” Jongin admits dragging out the syllables as he sits himself on the lounge chairs. “This maybe one part of my nine to five that I forgot to mention.”

To say that Kyungsoo is surprised is a complete understatement. All these time, she’s conversed with this man as if they were immediate friends, conveniently dismissing the truth that Jongin is more than his boss.

Jongin, along with his family, owns the damn building. And it’s a known fact that the powerful and influential Kim Industries, owns more than one half of the business sector in this country and probably in this side of the equator. To surmise, Jongin had more money in his bank account that Kyungsoo could readily dream of.

She’s beginning to become light headed.

“Oh god, Jongin – CEO Kim…”

“Don’t.” Jongin cuts her off. “My position doesn’t warrant this kind of treatment from you. I don’t need any fancy titles when it’s you Kyungsoo, please don’t treat me any differently.”

“But Jongin you –“

Jongin sighs, popping three painkiller tablets into his mouth and flushing it down with bottled water. He says, “Look. I know you have plenty of preconceived notions about me but I’m telling you I’m none of those. Please don’t treat me differently just because my workplace is in a higher floor than yours.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t know what to do. But she knows she needs to get out of here and get some air and mull over all the times she’d been so casual with Jongin.

“I need to go.” Kyungsoo remarks almost dazedly. “I need to finish the inventory.”

She turns around but it’s not even three steps away when fingers wrap around her wrist.

“Kyungsoo....I – I know I made it awkward for you but I just want to tell you say that you don’t need to change anything about the way you treat me. I’m just Kim Jongin whether I slave in this place or not. I’m sorry for alienating you. I’m sorry.”

The woman turns on her heels to look back at the man. His words made her heart stutter in a way that seemed intrusive, because Jongin shouldn’t make her feel like this, but he does and Kyungsoo honestly does not know how to deal with that.

“No,” She begins to say as she walks forward and sits beside him on the couch. Jongin almost immediately leans his body against her and Kyungsoo lets him. His fingers do not loosen around her wrist. “It’s just that I can’t stop thinking about all the times your employees have heard and seen me talk so casually with you. I can’t believe you never said anything. Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Who cares?” Jongin’s tone is incredulous, “We don’t exactly have an all-encompassing hierarchy around here. But to be honest, I was scared.”

“Why would you be scared of anything?”

“Because I like you so much and I don't want to drive you away. More than anything, I just wanted you to know that I’m more than a businessman. I’m Kim Jongin, I like to dance. I flunked more business subjects in university than I can count. I like reading self-actualization books. My sister tells me I’m sappy outside the boardroom and scarily commanding inside it. I’m a dog person – how about you Kyungsoo are you a dog person?”

Jongin smiles when Kyungsoo laughs. He steadily leans against her and sighs.

“Yes, as a matter of fact, I am a dog person, Jongin. By the way. Those flowers; was it you?”

Jongin nods. “Did it work? I asked Jaehyun and he told me you liked yellow flowers. I couldn’t find anything yellow today so I hope you liked the rose.”

Kyungsoo chuckles as she gently tugs off her wrist from Jongin’s hold. “I’m deathly allergic to roses Jongin, but thank you.”

The man makes a sound akin to a petulant whine and he sighs. “This is really, really embarrassing. Do you think you’d still want to date me after all the trouble I’ve caused you?”

“Who said I was going to date you?”

Jongin plants his face in between the junction of Kyungsoo’s neck and shoulder and he huffs. His warm lips slanted right against her skin. Kyungsoo idly wonders how fast they’d gotten from being casual friends to Jongin blowing air into her neck and to her hand rubbing inane circles into his back. She doesn’t have a problem with it though.

“You won’t?”

Kyungsoo merely shakes her head in pure amusement. “Rest Jongin, those painkillers are making you say weird things.”

“Will you stay then? Please stay.”

“Do I even have a choice? Let’s go to sleep. I’m tired.”

//

Waking up next to Kyungsoo is comfortable more than anything else, Jongin muses when he wakes up pressed against a woman’s body, who he later realizes, is Kyungsoo. He smiles and drowsily throws an arm around her torso and pulls her closer toward him.

He’s thankful that he’d gotten the sofa bed for his office, he knew it was going to be of some use one day. He’s about to doze off again when someone knocks and the door to his office suddenly opens followed by a, “Good morning _sajangnim_!“

Kyungsoo eventually wakes up. She bolts up so suddenly upon noticing the other man currently present in the office. Her face flushes pink as she scrambles away from Jongin’s hold.

Jongin groans and stands up, rubbing at his eyes sleepily. “Do you always need to be this chirpy Baek?”

“Uh, yes _sajangnim_. Anyway, I came to remind you of the meeting with Jung and Associates today. It’s in an hour.”

“Reschedule it next week, same time. Tell them an emergency came up. Also, I’ll need a change of clothes and breakfast and please tell Sunhee to come over with clothing in Junmyeon noona’s size, casual.”

“I will, _sajangnim._ ”

The man exits the office and the door closes behind him with a soft click. Kyungsoo stares at Jongin for a few brief seconds before she erupts into soft giggles. “I do hope, I don’t end up on the rumor mill. I don’t want to damage your reputation.”

“Don’t think about it. There’s definitely no reputation to damage, my secretary knows how to keep his mouth shut if you’re wondering.” Jongin stands up and his back pain is an afterthought from last night’s slight torture.

“But please go see a doctor, Jongin.”

“Nope.” Jongin says, popping the last syllable of the word. He looks rather excited when he tells Kyungsoo that, “Chanhee has an event at school today and I absolutely cannot miss that.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen. “Oh my god. I almost forgot about that, Jaehyun is going to be upset. Anyway, can I use a phone?”

“Do as you wish Kyungsoo. I’ll ask someone to escort him here. Let’s head to preschool together.”

As Jongin heads into the bedroom in his office, he hears Kyungsoo’s voice, softly muttering apologies to the phone. He smiles.

//

“Jongin ahjussi why didn’t you let eomma come home last night? Did you have a sleepover?”

Jongin looks at Jaehyun over his SUV’s front mirror and nods. “Yes, I was really sick last night and your eomma helped me feel better.”

“Jongin what are you saying?!” exclaims Kyungsoo from the passenger seat.

“Eomma takes care of me when I’m sick too! Did eomma kiss you too ahjussi?”

This time, Jongin almost spits out the iced coffee in his mouth. “No. Why would your eomma kiss me?”

“It’s because eomma kisses me a lot when I’m sick and you told me you were sick.”

“I didn’t kiss your Jongin ahjussi, Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun purses his lips in confusion and bites a portion off of his daily almond cookie. “But Jongin ahjussi was sick eomma, shouldn’t you kiss him to make him feel better?”

Jongin stifles his laughter as Kyungsoo flusters for an answer. She’s looking at her son from the passenger seat as the boy demands an answer whilst slowly munching on his cookies. “It’s because eomma’s kisses are only for you Jaehyun. So eomma shouldn’t give her kisses to anyone, don’t you think so?”

The boy seems momentarily appeased by the answer. Not long after, they’re finally parking in front of the quaint daycare. There are fancy streamers everywhere and tables were out in the front yard laden with food and other niceties.

Jongin exits his vehicle and opens the passenger door for Kyungsoo. Jaehyun does not even spare a small glance at Jongin and his mom for when he sees the ground teeming with festivities, he simply bolts out of the vehicle and runs, belatedly shouting: “Thank you Jongin ahjussi!” as he runs off

“I’m sorry about him.” Kyungsoo says. “Kids will be kids.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

//

The small school looked bigger than life as the ground erupted into festivities. Kyungsoo looks around the place with a smile on her face.

Currently, there is some sort of family game going on where participants are asked to balance a soft ball between a child and a parent’s forehead. Chanhee is sitting on her father’s shoulders – a Wu Yifan who looked very intimidating at first glance before he smiles with his gums showing – said man bent his knees down so that Chanhee and her mother could balance the ball between their foreheads.  It’s a close (and awkward) race to the orange finish line and they are currently winning. Jongin is cheering unnecessarily loud from where he is sitting. Kyungsoo is truly amused.

The game finishes as the Wus cross the finish line, emerging victorious. Chanhee is shouting in glee within her father’s hold and both parents look happy as they laugh inside their own little bubble of happiness. The image presented such a jarring contrast to what Kyungsoo knows about them, especially the bright smile on Junmyeon’s face which Kyunsgoo never saw within the confines of the workplace. Kyungsoo looks at Wu Yifan who leaned over and planted a spontaneous, chaste kiss to his laughing wife’s forehead and then to his daughter’s beaming cheeks.

Kyungsoo feels envious; she mentally slaps herself for harboring such thoughts but sometimes, it’s difficult to swallow down the feeling. That twisting painful feeling known as longing for another person who’s obviously never going to comeback no matter how hard Kyungsoo prayed to all deities she knows.

Before Kyungsoo could delve into more baleful thoughts, Jongin suddenly grabs her wrist, coercing her to stand up. “Let’s join this game, come on Kyungsoo!”

Against her better judgement, Kyungsoo gets literally tangled with Jongin when they’re thrown into a silly three-legged race. Jaehyun’s wrist is tied to Jongin’s while Kyungsoo’s right leg is tied with Jongin’s left leg. When a teacher finally whistles the game into motion, they start moving. Jongin and Kyungsoo laugh hysterically while trying to coordinate their movements. They almost lose balance at one point but Jongin’s arm is immediately around Kyungsoo’s middle steadying her. Their eyes meet and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but linger at the smile on Jongin’s plush lips and thoughts about wanting to lean closer and kiss the other man becomes almost unbearable.

“We need to move.” Jongin says, still chuckling. “Jaehyun’s going to get upset if we lose.”

To prove the point, Jaehyun starts hurriedly tugging at the ribbon connecting him to Jongin’s wrist. “Eomma, _appa!_ Come on! come on, we’re losing.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t even notice Jaehyun’s usage of _appa_ and Jongin is the same. They continue wobbling on three legs as per Jaehyun’s insistent demands and finally falling over the finish line at third place. Kyungsoo and Jongin are highly amused as they eventually topple to the ground and break into fits of laughter. Jaehyun on the other hand, is thoroughly not okay.

“Eomma, appa! We lost! We lost!”

This time, Kyungsoo and Jongin hear it. They both look at the boy, Jongin with fondness and Kyungsoo with a bit of horror. “Jaehyun what did you say?”

Jaehyun, noticing his error, immediately presses his lips together and he fiercely shakes his head.

“Jaehyun what did you call Jongin just now? Eomma told you lots of times that you shouldn’t go around calling –“

“Kyungsoo it’s okay, it’s alright.” Jongin pipes up. He picks up the boy and easily hefts him up. Jaehyun buries his face on Jongin’s neck and his fingers find purchase on Jongin’s polo shirt.

“Don’t cry Jaehyun-ah. It’s okay, it’s okay.” The man says as the child silently sobs on his neck. Jongin’s heart aches. Kyungsoo’s expression shifts into that of regret and guilt. Her arms shoot forward in silent question to hold her child but when Jongin attempts to move Jaehyun from where’s he’s currently safely cradled, the boy merely twists his fingers harder on Jongin’s shirt, vehemently shaking his head in protest. Jongin is a bit apologetic about the current situation. “Jaehyun-ah, do you want to call me appa?”

Jongin drags another comforting palm down Jaehyun’s back as he nervously awaits the child’s answer. For the record, Jongin is indeed nervous because he realized that he wants Jaehyun to call him _appa_ , like they’re actual family. It’s a euphoric thought. Meanwhile, Jaehyun begins to mumble unintelligible words against Jongin’s skin, words such as ‘I’m sorry’, ‘Jongin ahjussi’ and a most distinct ‘appa’ are strung into short hiccupping sentences.

“Jaehyun-ah, it’s okay. You can call me appa, can you do that for me? Will you call me appa?”

Through his comforting words, the boy finally removes his face from Jongin’s neck. Jaehyun’s face is flushed red and his eyes are brimming with more unshed tears. “But eomma told me I shouldn’t call other people, _appa_ , because _appa_ isn’t with us now because he’s in a faraway place and he will never come back.”

“Well then since your _appa_ is in a faraway place, I’ll protect you in the meantime. Does that sound good? I’ll be your daddy.”

Jongin glances at Kyungsoo, whose facial expression remains impassive. Jongin tries to gauge her reaction to his indirect confession. Jongin hoped for a positive one but it looks like Kyungsoo isn’t really considering him as more than a friend. The idea doesn’t sit well with Jongin and his feelings are a mess. Jaehyun’s lower lip juts out and he’s quiet before re-encircling his arms around Jongin’s neck to anchor his small body.

“Appa.” Jaehyun says, “Jongin appa.”

 

Jaehyun falls asleep long before the festivities are over and Jongin carries the boy back to his car with Kyungsoo trailing behind him. The adults remain quiet and Jongin surmises that the reason why he is on the other end of the silent treatment is because of his careless words. In retrospect, Jongin really should not have asserted himself like how he did. He was wrong because he knew nothing about Kyungsoo’s past and yet he acted above himself.

Jongin inwardly cringes at the thought. Junmyeon was right, handling romantic feelings and affections gets tougher after going so long without it. Jongin feels like he is having an identity crisis. With these thoughts, he gently lays the sleeping boy on the spacious backseat of his SUV and promptly turns to face Kyungsoo with an offer so spontaneous he even slightly confuses himself: “Do you want to go to the beach?”

A few years back, Jongin went through a rough patch with a woman he once loved. He couldn’t even remember what circumstances had lead him to take such drastic measures; it’s a distant memory. Sometimes when Jongin recalls, he couldn’t remember the pain and the pure devastating anguish Soojung had put him through, but he does remember the beach.

He remembers the calming feeling of water unaware that he’d been drowning.

And after that, when Jongin forgets to breathe and when he tosses and turns until he’s sleepless or when he’s in general distress, he longs for the beach. He’s mostly clearheaded whenever he visits as to avoid general out-of-the-body esque type of situations wherein he’s just walking right towards the water without realizing it.

Jongin may be brilliant, his parents, his sister, employees, the board of directors, and stockholders, say so but Jongin is just like any other person and he handles stress like the average man. He’s convinced that he isn’t much.

“Why would you want to go to the beach?” Kyungsoo asks. She’s staring at her son who’s curled into a foetal position in his sleep.

“I don’t know.”

With a sigh she answers, “Alright, let’s go Jongin.”

 

After an hour and a half drive. Jongin finally parks on a road overlooking an otherwise empty bay. The waves are crashing soundly against dark sand. The longing hits Jongin harder and he has to rein in the urge feel the water against his ankles. He closes his eyes and inhales. Then slowly, they’re descending onto the beach. Jongin deduces that he should remove his leather boat shoes but he lets it be.

The wind blows a bit colder even if it’s the precipice of summer. It’s almost sundown and the colors are blending into such a perfect sight that Jongin couldn’t help the small, pleased smile on his face. They remain like this, calm and without words to break the otherwise stifling silence.

Kyungsoo grabs his wrist and gently tugs. “I’m sorry about earlier.” She says, “You don’t really have to do that for Jaehyun. He’s a kid but he’s been without a father for a long while now. It just gets hard sometimes.”

Jongin turns his gaze on her and he smiles. “Don’t worry about that. I’m glad that I am good enough of a person for your son to see me as a father figure.”

“You don’t know what you’re saying. You’re the CEO of the biggest business in this side of the continent and it’s inappropriate to get saddled with the likes of us. I’m a single mother Jongin and people talk. I don’t want to put that kind of reputation on you. You’re a kind person and you don’t deserve it.”

Kyungsoo’s gaze is sad as she says this and Jongin’s heart is much too weak for people, especially people he’s come to adore.

It happens in somewhat slow motion, a scene so akin to something pulled out of a romance novel – with Jongin leaning down and slowly slanting his lips against Kyungsoo’s – it’s chaste and spontaneous and brimming with so much affection. The seam of her mouth slants perfectly against his, a bit chapped and yet it couldn’t be any more perfect. They part. Kyungsoo’s silently lets out a breath and Jongin directs for her, a small smile. “You’re perfect.”

“Jongin, I – “

“Kyungsoo I may be high on painkillers last night but I meant everything I told you. To put it simply, I like you – I want to get to know you.”

“Jongin, I have extra baggage.” There’s that tone in Kyungsoo’s voice that reminds Jongin of what is probably the darkest phase of his life. That tone, resigned and just waiting for the right moment to decline him, time and time again. Jongin wonders if there’s truly nothing in him left that’s worth a damn.

“I have a child and you need to stop acting on impulse. Think this through Jongin.”

“Did you think I don’t know that? Kyungsoo. I know how to deal with the consequences of my actions, if that’s what you’re worried about. I told you,  you don’t need to see me as this glorified person, which I’m not. I don’t see you as just a single mother either, Kyungsoo. I see you as this amazing, kind and beautiful woman and I just want a chance to get to know you better. And if your only concern is my reputation, then spare me the heartache.”

Kyungsoo’s strong gaze wavers under the weight of Jongin’s stare but before she could open her mouth to reply, a resounding sob makes Jongin turn and look back. He jogs back to where he parked his car upon noticing that Jaehyun has awaken and is sitting upright, crying and hiccupping. The four-year-old is clearly disoriented as Jongin cradles him into his arms. “Jaehyun, I’m sorry. You’re okay, you’re okay. We’re here now, you’re okay.”

Jaehyun calms down almost immediately. He plants his face onto Jongin’s neck and hugs the older man tightly. Jongin could not decipher the child’s unintelligible muttering muffled against his neck.

Kyungsoo moves forward and starts to press a comforting palm down the child’s back. Jongin hands the boy over to his mother without much complains. “Jaehyun-ah, eomma is sorry, okay. I didn’t mean to scold you, eomma was just surprised. Do you forgive me?”

Jaehyun nods meekly before he presses a wet kiss on his mother’s cheek. Kyungsoo smiles, gently nuzzling her son’s neck. “Eomma loves you, do you know that?”

Jaehyun doesn’t verbally reply but the way the child wraps his arms around his mother’s neck means she’s fully forgiven. Jongin silently wishes people would forgive just as easily.

“Hey Jaehyun, your Jongin _appa_ drove you to the beach this afternoon. See, it’s pretty, right?”

Jongin has never been good with dealing with feelings and so at Kyungsoo’s words, he thinks he’s going to just spontaneously combust under the sheer force of so many confusing emotions swirling about him. He could not help the pleased laughter that escapes him as soon as Kyungsoo sets Jaehyun to the ground. The boy looks around, processing the vastness of salt water spilling from the bay and crashing right back unto the sand, unceasingly.

“You’re smiling too brightly for a man who’s just become someone’s temporary daddy.” Kyungsoo jokes and yet the solemnity gave her sentence more of a point. It’s an indirect answer to his confession and Jongin couldn’t be happier.

“Thank you, Jongin.”

Jongin merely chuckles. He grabs Kyungsoo’s hand, their fingers slotting against each other’s gaps perfectly. “No. Thank you, Kyungsoo.”

In the background, Jaehyun’s laughter rings, clear and gleeful. Jongin thinks he’s happy too.

//

“I think he’s not going to let you leave the house.”

Jongin quietly chuckles as he cards his fingers through Jaehyun’s long messy hair. The four-year-old has clung to the older man before falling asleep and now they’re in a sort of predicament that does not allow Jongin to move without receiving sleepy grumbles from the boy.

“It’s okay, I like it here.” Jongin says a matter of fact. Kyungsoo’s home is a quaint little place and it smells like coffee and fresh cookies, Jongin isn’t kidding. It’s different from his Gangnam penthouse, where it’s vast with sophisticated, monochromatic furniture brimming with impersonality.

Kyungsoo sits beside him on the couch. She lifts Jaehyun’s legs and places it above her thighs. Meanwhile, Jongin simply leans his head against her shoulder, sighing contentedly.

“Let’s take Jaehyun out tomorrow, like a family date of some sorts. If that’s okay with you.”

“I’m sure Jaehyun’s going to be more than glad to roam around the city with his new daddy. But I’m not sure if Chanyeol’s gonna be perfectly fine about manning the patisserie’s main branch again though. Maybe I should hire another employee. An extra hand would do us some good.”

“So, it’s a date then?”

“Whatever you want Jongin, whatever you want.”

“Can I stay the night here? It’s comfortable and I think I’m not in the best shape to drive.”

Kyungsoo chuckles, turning around to face the man. She kisses him – just the slightest of peck – and Jongin’s smile becomes drowsier than ever. “Stay the night, Jongin.”

 

They’re up early the next morning, well Jaehyun is up early the next morning. The child had been safely caged in Jongin’s embrace so when he wakes up, he’s squirming about and whining into Jongin’s chest. The man yawns, blinking into the slightly opened curtains and wincing. His eyes feel a little bit odd and Jongin wishes his glasses are lying around somewhere. He’s going to fully regret sleeping in his contacts very soon.

“Jongin _appa_.” Jaehyun whines, dragging out the last syllable of the word.  “Jongin _appa_ wake up!”

Jongin chuckles and tightens his embrace around Kyungsoo’s son, planting sleepy kisses on top of the boy’s messy locks of hair. “Good morning Jaehyunnie. Did you sleep well?”

Jaehyun nods eagerly, still squirming about until Jongin relaxes his hold. “I want choco milk, and pancakes and eomma.”

“Your mother is probably in the kitchen already. Go stand up and give her a kiss for me.”

Jongin watches as the boy nods and rolls of the bed and outside the room. Jongin smiles to himself as he reminisces waking up beside Kyungsoo for the second time. They’ve been officially dating for more or less than twelve hours and he already loves their almost domestic relationship. He sighs, and picks up his phone from the floor. There’s a couple of unanswered emails and text messages from his sister and best friend. Jongin opens Soojung’s message first; it’s a video of the ruins of Angkor Wat and in the background, there’s a man laughing.

 _I’m on a date._ Says the message. Jongin doesn’t feel anything but pure amusement. He used to think he’d never get over her but then again, life goes on.

Later he replies with a candid picture of Kyungsoo prancing in her quaint kitchen and Jaehyun’s big smile across the table. _I’m having a decent breakfast, you better stop nagging me._

Jongin looks gorgeous in frameless spectacles.

Kyungsoo couldn’t stop stealing glances at the man who’s currently driving them to some aquarium in the city. He’s dressed in a dark blue button down, some jeans and his glasses sit too nicely on his face. Kyungsoo thinks it’s a bit unfair.

“Eomma will there be penguins?!” Jaehyun asks, excitedly buzzing with suppressed energy from where he’s safely strapped on the backseat. Her son is ecstatic and had been screaming in absolute joy after Jongin announced their plans over breakfast earlier.

Kyungsoo pretends to think hard, rubbing her chin for full effect. “I don’t know, Jae. But, I’m pretty sure there will be sharks, big sharks.”

Jaehyun produces a noise of awe and starts to clap in glee. “Well, let’s hurry up then eomma, Jongin appa! I can’t wait to feed the sharks!”

Jongin and Kyungsoo share an amused look before bursting into laughing fits.

 

The aquarium is a large, oxygen infused walkway underwater. A lot of marine life ranging from the smallest clown fishes to big whale sharks can be seen in all their swimming glory. Jaehyun is in complete awe of every fish there is as he plants his face closer to the aquarium’s thick glass enclosure, ohhing and ahhing all the way.

Kyungsoo is simply amused. She leans to Jongin as the man snakes an arm around her waist to pull her closer. “You know, I should’ve brought Jaehyun to go see fishes if he’s going to be this happy about it.” She tells him.

“Most kids are fascinated by aquariums. But, I had a terrible experience with Chanhee when I brought her to one because she threw a fit before I managed to coax her inside. She liked watching the dolphin show though. Maybe Jaehyun’s going to like that too.”

“He still wants to feed the sharks, I don’t think that’s possible.” Kyungsoo chuckles. “Let’s just watch the dolphins instead.”

They’ve roamed around the aquarium when Jaehyun complains about his achy legs. Much to Kyungsoo’s amusement and to Jaehyun’s absolute joy, the boy ends up sitting on Jongin’s shoulders as they traverse the rest of the aquarium. Jaehyun ends up asking about the sharks and when Kyungsoo tells him that it’s impossible to feed those _big, scary fishes_ Jaehyun pouts and complains and tells his mother that sharks aren’t scary, just big. Jaehyun lets the subject rest anyway and Kyungsoo is thankful that she doesn’t need to delve into a gory explanation that sharks are indeed very frightening, just to appease her four-year-old.

They find penguins instead and to everyone’s delight, yes, it is possible to feed the penguins. So, with a bucket of smelly fish they go down to the spacious and icy penguin sanctuary to feed some baby penguins. Jaehyun is very delighted as he laughs and squeals at the adorable, waddling creatures.

“Can I hold them pretty please?” Jaehyun asks Jongin, complete with doe eyes he obviously inherited from Kyungsoo. Jongin couldn’t even think of saying no. It isn’t allowed to touch the penguins but Jongin must have pulled some strings because a while later, a few personnel are lifting some of the animals so that Jaehyun can touch, pat and squeal some more. The boy is obviously very happy and it makes Kyungsoo happy too.

“Eomma you look like a penguin too!” Jaehyun says when he gets enough of the penguins. “You’re eomma penguin and I’m a baby penguin!”

Jongin chuckles and he stares at Kyungsoo with such a fond gaze it causes a warmth that spreads into her heart. “Yup, your eomma does look like a penguin. A beautiful penguin. Don’t you think so Jaehyun?”

“Yup! Eomma is a beautiful penguin and I love her so, so, so much.”

Jongin’s about to reiterate the statement and Kyungsoo couldn’t possibly handle more from this man who’s been making her so happy and alive. She leans up and pecks Jongin square on the lips. He grins.

 

Lunch is eaten picnic style on a nearby park. Jongin says the food is cooked by his friend who runs his own restaurant. Kyungsoo thinks Jongin conveniently dismissed the fact that this cook friend must be Michelin level because the food tasted like it could have been served to the gods.

Of course, her cinnamon chocolate cake is dessert. Jongin swears on his life that he could live off of Kyungsoo’s baking skills. She merely chuckles at him.

“By the way, I got you both something from the aquarium.” Jongin says grabbing the previously ignored paper bags behind him. He hands them to Jaehyun who immediately tears the wrapping into shreds. The boy squeals after seeing what’s inside – a pair of penguin plushies, one noticeably smaller than the other.

“For my penguin and baby penguin.” Jongin says meekly. Kyungsoo’s heart starts beating erratically.

_Feelings, feelings, so much feelings._

Jaehyun is already asleep when Jongin drives them back. Kyungsoo puts down her son first and lets him rest before she turns and wraps her arms around Jongin’s neck to pull him down. The distance between their faces becomes nonexistent after Kyungsoo presses their lips together. She’d been wanting to kiss him hard, since earlier in the day because of his damned glasses. Jongin kisses back, slowly and he’s smiling against the seam of her mouth as his arms wrap around her torso.

So unfailingly sweet. Kyungsoo lets him be.

Jongin kisses like he’s savoring her, mapping every centimeter of Kyungsoo’s lips pulling pleased sounds from the back of Kyungsoo’s throat. They part for air. Kyungsoo leans unto his shoulder and her arms go from his neck down to his torso. The embrace is too…intimate somehow and yet Kyungsoo wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Thank you.” She says, voice low. “You really made Jaehyun and me very happy today.”

“You’re welcome. I want to make you happy always, if you’d let me.”

Kyungsoo thinks she’s about to spontaneously combust. Her nerve endings sparking and igniting as her heart rate picks up pace. She tightens the embrace and whispers, “I’d appreciate that a lot.”

//

Kyungsoo is antsy when she steps into the ballroom of some fancy hotel.

For what seems to be their first date without Jaehyun in tow, Jongin brings her as plus one to some important looking corporate event. Kyungsoo hadn’t clarified exactly what corporate event it is, because she thinks she’d only panic if she knew.

She begins to regret not asking.

Currently, she’s in an overly expensive, designer, body-hugging, black, evening gown–courtesy of Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo is slightly awkward as she steps unto the marble flooring wearing sky high heels. She tries not to wince as the pressure on the balls of her feet cause the slightest of pain.

“Are you okay?” Jongin leans down to whisper in her ear. She nods and smiles, pretending to be completely fine to not spoil the rather festive mood Jongin is in.

“I’m okay.”

“Good. And Kyungsoo, you’re very beautiful have I told you that?”

“It’s because of the makeup.” Kyungsoo whispers back.

“No, you’re very beautiful even without it.”

It takes a special kind of courage to not lean closer and press Jongin’s lips against her own. Kyungsoo successfully fights the urge by drawing inane patterns on Jongin’s clothed forearm.

The event is an egregious display of wealth. Opulence is seen from the buffet table and the champagne that seemed to flow endlessly.

There’s a kind of artificial grace to people in these events and Kyungsoo has had her own share of experiences to know that the moment she stepped inside the hall, numerous gazes are already pinned upon her. They’re usually judging and appraising if the newcomer fits the mold that’s supposed to be the norm inside the societal circles Jongin traipses in.

To be honest, it wouldn’t have been so complicated if Jongin told the truth from the beginning and she could’ve avoided harboring feelings that would eventually lead to do this. But all is fair in love and war and the heart does not choose whom it beats for and unfortunately, or fortunately in retrospect, Kyungsoo’s beats for Jongin – a man, seemingly powerful and untouchable and yet so unfailingly _human._ Kyungsoo didn’t know what had been coming for her.

“I have to tell you something, please don’t be surprised.” Jongin says as he slowly pulls out an elegantly covered chair for Kyungsoo. Their table is oddly enough, too near the stage, set up in the farthest corner of the ballroom.

Kyungsoo merely shrugs as she takes her seat. The silverware and china laid on the tastefully decorated table glimmers under the bright lighting. “What is it?”

Jongin sits down beside her and takes her hand into his, slotting their fingers under the table. “Actually, this is my inaugural gala.”

Kyungsoo stares at the man, barely concealing her shock. Jongin meets her gaze with a small, sheepish smile. “After my sister stepped down to give me the position, I wasn’t actually CEO just yet. I was in this uh, trial portion and in the grand scheme of things, I’ve managed to pass it. So, we’re here. Please don’t get mad.”

Kyungsoo shakes her head in disbelief. She’d been wondering why everyone seemed keen on congratulating Jongin the moment they arrived, so this was the reason why.

“You really need to tell me about these things beforehand.”

“I was but then, I don’t want to put you through unnecessary stress since I’m pretty sure you’re going to fuss over this. I just want you to enjoy the event, hopefully.”

“That’s seriously not helping right now. What do I say if someone approaches?”

“See, you’re worrying.” Jongin nuzzles her cheek, and kisses her softly. Kyungsoo is sure this behavior is inappropriate for such stiff looking events but she couldn’t bring herself to care when Jongin’s touch immediately sends the doubts flying off her mind. “You could tell them whatever, Kyungsoo and if someone asks about you and I, I hope you can say that I’m the man you’re currently dating.”

“Why do you hope? I am dating you right, you even brought it upon yourself to become my son’s temporary father.”

Jongin quietly laughs. “Point taken. Anyway, Inaugural galas for newly appointed CEO is a part of long standing traditions in the Kim Industries. So, as your man is the newest CEO, he’s going to probably be whisked away later. Will you be okay?”

“I’ll be alright Jongin.” Kyungsoo says fighting off the smile that’s about to split her face just because Jongin referred to himself as, Kyungsoo’s man.

Alright. Kyungsoo thinks everything’s going to be alright for a while starting now.

//

Eventually, Jongin indeed gets whisked away by a lot of people. Kyungsoo watches from the sideline as the man converses with men and women of different races, switching languages every so often. It’s amusing to witness the change. CEO Kim is vastly different from her plain, old Jongin.

CEO Kim is a suave, smooth talking businessman who knows the world that bends to his whims like it’s the back of his hand. Even businessman from foreign lands didn’t look much in comparison to CEO Kim, and if you were to ask Kyungsoo, it’s very intimidating.

On the other hand, Jongin is well – a customer. On most days, he walks into Kyungsoo’s patisserie, drinks coffee and coddles her son like he’s his own. This knowledge appeases Kyungsoo. At the end of day, CEO Kim is only a part of Kim Jongin and Kyungsoo shouldn’t be afraid.

A faint touch to her arm derails her from her thoughts and Kyungsoo turns back to look. She’s face to face with Soojung who’s smiling amicably at her. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but smile back.

“It’s good to see you here, Kyungsoo-ssi.” Soojung says as she occupies the seat beside Kyungsoo. “God knows corporate events need more women, there’s too much testosterone going on here.”

Kyungsoo laughs, just because she could and what Soojung said is painfully accurate. “Jongin didn’t even tell me this whole celebration is about him.”

“He’s always been like that. He’s not really fond of big celebrations either and he thinks it’s a grand waste of money.”

“Wouldn’t expect that of him, since he’s practically the richest man in the country right now.”

“Again, classic Jongin personality. He’s a humble man and isn’t fond of people treating him like he’s untouchable just because he has so much money to burn.”

“You two seem to be such good friends.” Kyungsoo says, ignoring the slow simmer of jealousy that claws at her insides. It would’ve been easier if Kyungsoo could hate this woman but there was nothing about Soojung that is to be hated. She’s beautiful, kind and duly accomplished. The kind of woman that should’ve been standing by Jongin’s side. The kind of woman she could never be.

“We grew up together, were classmates in high school. Went to Harvard together, did all sorts of crazy things together.” Soojung affirms, there’s a melancholic smile on her pretty face. “Jongin is…perfect. He’s more than his money and his powerful family. He’s one, if not, the kindest person I’ve ever known.”

Kyungsoo nods and doesn’t say more. Her chest constricts and it’s almost painful. Soojung turns and looks at Kyungsoo. 

“You know, I’m really happy for him.”

“Me too. He’s been overworking a lot lately. He deserves this position, solely for his hard work.”

“No, Kyungsoo. More than that, I’m happy because he met you.”

The statement isn’t ambiguous but Kyungsoo is confused anyhow. She levels Soojung’s gaze in silent question.

“I’m not in the position to be saying this but I just want Jongin to be loved as much as he loves. Jongin may look like he’s invulnerable. He’s already perfected this persona and it comes as second nature to him due to his job. But he has scars under that seemingly perfect disguise.”

Kyungsoo’s gaze shifts from Soojung to Jongin who’s still deep in a conversation with old men. His expression isn’t closed off but his professionally crafted smile is a far cry from his eye crinkling laughter. Kyungsoo begins to agree with Soojung.

“I’ve watched him give his heart, full, countless of times and I’ve watched him receive his heart in pieces countless of times. He stands and patches himself up again and again. And then, he loved me and I did nothing but break him into tiny fragments. This is selfish of me but I don’t want to see Jongin hurting again, I don’t want him broken. I hope you can love him Kyungsoo and not because I couldn’t love him back. Love him because you do and because it’s what he deserves.”

Kyungsoo looks thoughtfully at Soojung, she couldn’t exactly reply to what the other woman has said because Jongin is then sauntering back to their table. His smile noticeably shifts as his gaze lands upon Kyungsoo.

“I hope you’re still enjoying this boring event.” Jongin sighs, taking his seat beside her. He looks at Soojung and playfully narrows his eyes. “What exactly have you been telling Kyungsoo?”

Soojung shrugs, “Nothing more except that you cried after watching _Titanic._ ”

“Don’t believe her Kyungsoo, she’s lying.” Jongin says, laughing. “Well, for the record I was plastered thank you very much and I’m an emotional drunk.”

Soojung chuckles as she evacuates her seat. “Well, rest assured that I hadn’t told her anything else. Anyway, I’ll go find my date as he abandoned me…again. Ugh, stupid boys.”

Kyungsoo only shakes her head as she watches Soojung leave.

“Can we dance?”

Kyungsoo brings back her gaze and nods. Jongin holds her hand as they stand, Kyungsoo stumbles a bit but Jongin manages to steady her. Kyungsoo laughs, awkwardly leaning against Jongin for support.

“These heels shall kill me.” She jokes, anchoring herself by wrapping both arms around Jongin’s neck. The newly appointed CEO shakes his head, a resigned smile on his lips. “My bad, I should’ve told the stylist to get you flat shoes. I wasn’t thinking.”

“Aww, how very considerate of my CEO boyfriend.”

Jongin leans down and nuzzles her cheek. “Why do I feel like, Soojung has said more than my crying after watching _Titanic_?”

Kyungsoo doesn’t reply, instead she asks something that should have been asked long before they reached this point. “Jongin, what did you ever see in me?”

Jongin sways their bodies together to soft jazz music before answering. His tone confident and steady, “That’s a difficult question. Well, I like your eyes, I like it when you smile at everyone who visits your shop, I like it when you laugh and your eyes become these cute crescents, I like it when you cuddle Jaehyun, I love your chocolate cinnamon cake and almond cookies. I love your kindness, I love that you gave me coffee the first time we met even though I was probably your first customer that day, I love the way you treat your employees, I love that you’re such an amazing woman. I just…love you Kyungsoo and I see everything good in you.”

Honestly, what can you even say to someone who’s truly bereft you of all words. Kyungsoo probably looks like a gaping fish as she merely stares back at Jongin who’s left her dumbstruck by such an offhanded and honest confession.

“Jongin I –“

“Don’t say anything yet. I know you weren’t expecting me to fall in love this fast, we’re not teenagers with fickle emotions. But, this is how I am Kyungsoo. You don’t have to force your feelings for me. I’ll be here, waiting until you’re convinced that you could love me back.” 

Kyungsoo ends up, pressing her face into his neck opting to remain silent. But she clings to Jongin tighter hoping that her embrace could tell him the same.

“Jongin.”

The gruff voice belongs to an old man. Tall with olive skin and piercing eyes, the man who’s approached them looked very much like an older version of Jongin, the elegantly dressed old woman beside him however, resembled Jongin’s older sister, Junmyeon.

“Father, Mother.” Jongin greets, his palm presses against the small of Kyungsoo’s exposed back. She bows to the old couple with a faint smile. “It’s nice to meet you Chairman Kim, Mrs. Kim.”

“Oh, is this Do Kyungsoo-ssi?” The old woman asks, stepping forward to fiercely hug Kyungsoo’s small frame. “I’m so happy my son finally met a woman who can cook! Welcome to the family, Kyungsoo. You definitely have to teach this old woman how to bake that chocolate cinnamon cake, it was simply delightful!”

“Eomma.” Jongin sighs. “You’re going to scare her and the recipe is a secret.”

“Hush, you child! Kyungsoo here will definitely give me the recipe. Won’t you Kyungsoo dear?”

Kyungsoo laughs, awkwardly. “Oh, of course Mrs. Kim.”

“Call me eomma. My son’s going to probably ask you to marry him anyway.”

“Eomma!”

“Okay, okay. Oh! dear god, you’re always yelling at your poor mother! Where is your sister when you need her?”

Kyungsoo chuckles as she watches the playful banter between mother and child. Meanwhile, the intimidating Chairman Kim, Jongin and Junmyeon’s father, looks at her through his frameless glasses as if he’s appraising her. The hairs on the back of Kyungsoo’s neck stand in attention.

“Jongin says you have a son.”

“Yes, Chairman Kim. He’s four years old.” Kyungsoo answers confidently.

“Ask Jongin to bring him to the mansion sometimes. I’d like to meet him. What’s his name?”

“Jaehyun.”

“Will you tell Jaehyun that grandpa and grandma would like to meet him soon?” The chairman finally says and with that, all of Kyungsoo’s melodramatic worries are swept away.

“Welcome to the family Kyungsoo, I hope you’ll take care of my son.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t answer or say anything else but deep inside, she thinks she could do just that.

//

After the inaugural gala. Jongin takes Kyungsoo to the penthouse of the same hotel after he notices that she’s been struggling with her damned shoes. Jongin makes a mental note to never let Kyungsoo wear heels to events next time.

He’s still in his suit as he massages her legs despite her numerous protests. The penthouse is dimly illuminated and the lighting only serves to highlight Kyungsoo’s beauty. Jongin wants to kiss her, from top to toe with absolute reverence but he forcefully stashes those thoughts away before it sparks desires that shouldn’t be acted upon without Kyungsoo’s consent.

To distract himself, he asks one question he’d been dying to ask of her before.

“Kyungsoo what happened to Jaehyun’s biological father?”

It seemed like hours passed. Jongin slightly worries that he had asked something that shouldn’t be asked but then Kyungsoo parts her lips to answer.

“He died before Jaehyun was born.” Kyungsoo’s tone is flat and her expression is impassive. “I was seven months pregnant with our son, it was winter. He was driving back from work. The road was slippery, it was snowing that day…”

Jongin has her in his embrace and she twists her fingers against his starched dress shirt. Inhaling sharply. “A truck plowed his vehicle so hard it went careening out of the highway. He died on the spot. He was going to propose to me that day. I acted like I had no idea, but I knew he was going to ask me to marry him. I was going to say yes, Jongin, because I loved him so much. We had been together for nine years. And he was taken from me because of slippery roads and a driver who couldn’t listen to weather advisory.”

Jongin’s shirt is damp and his heart breaks for Kyungsoo, knowing that he can never do anything to comfort her. “I’m so sorry, Kyungsoo. I’m so, so sorry.”

Kyungsoo inhales deeply, slowly pulling away from Jongin’s neck only to lean against the man’s shoulder. There are evident tear stains on her cheeks that she doesn’t bother to wipe off and when she speaks, her voice is back to its neutral, almost impassive tone.

“I’m okay. It’s been five years after all. I’ve long accepted that nothing will ever bring him back. I’ve moved on. But there’re times when I get so irrationally lost in my thoughts and I start fearing things that are possibly never going to happen and it stops me from...living. There’s so much more in between life and death but I don’t want to get left behind again, I don’t want to get hurt. So I’ve built these invisible walls to protect myself. And you know what’s damning about that Jongin, sometimes protecting yourself causes you to forget how to live; you don’t take risks because you fear.”

Jongin runs a palm down her back and almost unconsciously, presses a soft kiss on top of her head. “There’s nothing wrong with wanting to protect yourself. You’ve been through a lot Kyungsoo and what you did to cope isn’t something to be ashamed of. I’m still convinced that you’re a very strong woman for raising Jaehyun on your own. Not everyone can do that. You’re more than amazing.”

Kyungsoo smiles tiredly, “I’m not amazing. You know who’s amazing, Soojung.”

“Did she tell you of our past?” Jongin sighs, languidly stroking her back as he mulls over the thoughts in his head. Kyungsoo nods.

“Soojung and I are more than best friends, we’re like platonic soulmates and I think I’ll never meet anyone who’ll understand me like she does.”

Jongin ceases talking and processes Kyungsoo’s otherwise complacent reaction. She looks at him, as if she genuinely wanted to know what happens next.

“But soulmates rarely end up together. Just a couple of years ago, I asked her to marry me and she refused because she knows me and my emotionally driven compulsion too much. It’s safe to say that we loved each other but not in a way that would have lasted. And she realized that way before I did. It was a grueling process of moving on and picking myself up. But in the end, she’s right. Soojung and I are better friends than lovers. We would’ve been miserable now if she ever said yes, and I wouldn’t have met you. You don’t need to caompare yourself with her Kyungsoo, whatever you meant by that, because you’re already a different kind of brilliant.”

“That’s too fanciful of you CEO Kim. You make it sound like meeting Jaehyun and I had been the work of divine providence and higher beings.”

Jongin laughs. “So, you don’t believe in fate?”

“Jongin I’m almost thirty. Fate is what a child dreams of.”

“You know,” Jongin answers, chuckling, “Soojung and I both believe in fate. We’re fanciful like that, too alike in more ways than one. If she ever said yes to me, we wouldn’t be able to complete each other because even our flaws are the same. Hell, even the laws of physics goddamn disapprove, as in like repels like.”

“So, are you saying that we’re opposites then, because we attract?”

Jongin stares at her and she volleys his gaze before they burst into a fit of loud laughter.

“God, that’s worse than a pickup line. Did you really have to say it like that?”

“What?!” Kyungsoo protests, still chuckling, “You were hinting it anyway.”

 Jongin is thoroughly amused as he pulls her back into his embrace. “You’re perfect Kyungsoo, I adore you.”

Yes, maybe they are polar opposites but Jongin won’t have it any other way.

 

Kyungsoo notices that it’s two in the morning when the bed dips under Jongin’s weight. She doesn’t even need to open her eyes to know it’s her lover. The scent of airport and coffee cling to Jongin’s skin coupled with his cologne addled natural scent. Kyungsoo inhales, blindly pulling the other man down by his neck. Jongin groans against her skin.

“Love.” Jongin says, kissing Kyungsoo’s cheek.

“I thought your flight isn’t until tomorrow.”

“Yes, but I wrapped up everything before I left and because I missed you so much I couldn’t get anything done even if I tried.”

Kyungsoo nods, sleepily smiling at the man. “I missed you too, a lot.”

They’ve been together for quite some time now, four years to be exact and Jongin doesn’t hesitate before pressing their lips together. However, he still kisses like he wants to savor every moment and Kyungsoo basks under his attention.

“Want you.” Jongin whispers, already kissing marks down the column of her neck, his other hand skirting lower down her abdomen. Kyungsoo doesn’t answer, just presses her pelvis over his roaming hand and kissing him back just as fiercely. Jongin slowly divests Kyungsoo of her tank top and sleep shorts and he gazes at her petite frame appreciatively and with much adoration. Kyungsoo sometimes thinks their intimacy is drawn out torture full of teasing nips and bites until she has to beg Jongin to let her finish. There are times however when impatience gets the better of them both and they end up defiling whatever surface is nearest.

Kyungsoo doesn’t have a preference, she likes both but Jongin definitely favors if she begs and squirms under him. Surely, the latter is what’s currently happening. Kyungsoo thinks she’s going to combust.

 _“Please, please, please.”_  Jongin loves it when she begs, riles her up a bit by slowing down his thrusts and picks up his pace until her body is almost shunted against the intricate metal headboard of their shared bed. Jongin continues to kiss her and her nails form long lines down his back that would still be visible tomorrow.

The pleasure always leaves a kind of sated need settling comfortably onto Kyungsoo’s bones and sometimes, it takes too long to recover. She’s shuddering in oversensitivity as Jongin finally climaxes and drops. He holds Kyungsoo just a bit tighter because he gets clingy and drowsy post sex and Kyungsoo is more than happy to indulge him. He likes kissing the back of her neck a lot, a habit he’s developed in the recent months.

 

“Love you.” Jongin sleepily mumbles against Kyungsoo’s neck. He grabs her hand, tracing the digits. Jongin wonders if the engagement ring he had custom made would sit nicely against Kyungsoo’s own slender finger.

 

When Jongin proposes over breakfast the next morning, it’s to his delight that the ring is a perfect fit.

Actually, he’d planned to take her somewhere special for the proposal, maybe in the middle of Eiffel tower or something equally cliché, but then Kyungsoo looked perfectly content, leaning against the balustrade of their veranda. She’s wearing his discarded dress shirt from last night, her hair up in a loose knot and a cup of coffee is steaming within her grasp. Perfect, like she’s meant to be there. Like she’s meant to hold Jongin’s heart.

He pops the question out of nowhere and Kyungsoo smiles, kisses him and says. _“_ Of course.”

About five minutes later, Kyungsoo gets the morning sickness and throws up.

Eight months later, Jongin carries his first daughter and cries very unmanly tears. Soojung gets this on video. Jaehyun is a proud big brother, Chanhee squeals at the prospect of a new baby cousin, Junmyeon and Jongin’s mother are already deep into first birthday celebration plans

And Kyungsoo?

She couldn’t be any happier.

Life is indeed beautiful.

 


	2. one of two (bonus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first time writing het smut...idk tell me if its bad or throw bricks twitter is @snowmyun

The marble paneling of the breakfast counter is cold against the skin of Jongin’s forearm. The whole kitchen is sparsely illuminated save for the automatic second lighting that immediately lit up when someone walks into the space.

It’s too early for a drink, Jongin muses as he quietly nurses a glass of whiskey. It’s three am, his head spins but he couldn’t stop thinking about…everything. His insecurity is weighing him down like a ton of bricks and he wishes his wife is in the immediate vicinity but he couldn’t really afford to wake up Kyungsoo from her deep slumber. She’s constantly tired these days, taking care of their two-year-old daughter, Sanha, and running from Seoul to Beijing after establishing another branch of her bakery.

He wishes he wasn’t some big businessman who is away from his family most of the time, this would not have happened. Jongin slightly hates himself for that. He wonders if Kyungsoo would tire of him, and just divorce him entirely and never see his face again.

God, Jongin would just jump off from his office at the fifty-fifth floor. He would not be able to live without Kyungsoo, they’ve been together for four years, and married for another two. Life without her won’t be worth living.

The thought makes Jongin gulp the remains of his whiskey. He’s about to pour himself another drink when the soft pitter patter of slippered feet approach the kitchen. Jongin turns to look, only to see his wife staring sleepily at him.

“Whiskey, at the ass crack of dawn?” Kyungsoo yawns, taking Jongin’s glass away, “really, Jongin?”

The man chuckles and gathers his sleepy wife in an intimate embrace. Kyungsoo sighs against him as Jongin inhales her scent – mint. She probably used his shampoo again. Kyungsoo knows how much he likes that scent on her.

“I’m sorry love. Did I wake you?”

“Yeah, you were gone. It’s frigid.”

She stares at him with sleepy doe eyes, eyes he’d come to love and even after six years with her, Jongin still feels like melting. He loves her so much. Jongin dips down and kisses her softly, chastely. Kyungsoo kisses him back.  

“What is it Jongin?” Kyungsoo asks, reaching up to trace his stubbled chin. “You’re so…out of it lately.”

What does Jongin even answer to that?

“Nothing.” He says. Kyungsoo is still looking at him with unbelieving eyes and Jongin knows he is bound to spill. It’s one of the many things he likes about their relationship, the fact that they can read through each other like open books. But it hadn’t been like that from the get go.

Jongin has unstable emotions, and contrary to that is Kyungsoo. He’d tried so hard to put a leash on his own demons, demons that still haunt him up to this day. He used to think that he should not bother his wife with such problems because he thought it did not involve her. It was his pride talking.

Stashing his secret pains away was not a good idea, because it built and built until Jongin cracked from the weight of it. He’d been so afraid of losing Kyungsoo, so he pretended to keep a strong front for her. In the end, it brought more damage than good. He hurt her.

Jongin blamed and readied himself for _it_ to happen again.

But Kyungsoo did not leave. They fought and he made her cry but after all that she stayed. She stayed because she loved him.

//

_“Do you think this is easy for me?” Jongin shouted at his lover of two years. Kyungsoo was sitting on their bed and she was cradling her head on her palms. She hasn’t spoken ever since they’ve started arguing and something inside Jongin was compelling him to just stop but he can’t._

_Jealousy wasn’t in his nature. And it wasn’t jealousy that had coaxed the proverbial snake to rear its ugly head within him. It was his deeply rooted anxieties._

“ _It is.” She whispered. “It is easy Jongin, if you just tell me what is it that’s making you so angry. I’m not a mind reader.”_

_And he should have told her instead of fueling the fire._

_“Shouldn’t you ask yourself that?” Jongin scoffed. “But it’s okay maybe I should just fool myself that you like acting cozy with my investor as he stares you down like you’re a wrapped present. Do you like him huh, Kyungsoo? Just so you know, I have more money.”_

_Kyungsoo had stood up and slapped him. She was crying. It’s the second time Jongin has ever seen her cry._

_“You know what, fuck you.” Kyungsoo had said. Jongin’s cheek stung. “Do you think I liked being on the receiving end of that. Didn’t it occur to you that maybe I was just trying to preserve what little is left of your reputation that’s been damaged by the fact that you chose me, a penniless single mother, even after hordes of successful women practically throw themselves at you all the time?”_

_Jongin’s heartrate was skyrocketing and he was mentally preparing himself for the heartbreak that is to follow just because he couldn’t fucking put a seal on his mouth._

_“Just so you know, I didn’t enjoy being stared at like that. I smiled, ‘played cozy’ as to not allow more filth to tarnish your family name. Didn’t it occur to you that maybe I hated being objectified like that, too? Didn’t it occur to you that maybe I was just trying to protect you?”_

_“Then you should have done something about it!”_

_“You don’t understand, do you?” Kyungsoo looked away, furiously wiping her tears. “You think I don’t know what they’ve been saying about you, about us? If I had voiced my discomfort they’ll twist things to make it sound like it was my fault, because I’m that single mother who seduced rich men for a living. I’m that single mother who’s using the great Kim Jongin for money. It would have been okay if it’s just me, but they’re also talking about you Jongin. Every time I get dragged across the mud you get dragged along with me. In the first place, I never wanted that to happen.”_

_Her words had made Jongin angry because even now, that’s still their issue. He wondered why inconsequential people had to matter when he’s proven himself to her that it’s okay, those people didn’t have to come in between them. He’s proven himself to her, time and time again that she’s the only one who mattered because he loved her. Kyungsoo still could not believe him, still could not believe that he can protect her._

_She really liked crushing his pride for a hobby._

_Jongin chuckled bitterly. “It’s you who doesn’t understand. Let me ask you Kyungsoo, do you even love me?”_

_Kyungsoo stared at him and sighed. “Maybe we should take a break, Jongin.”_

_//_

_Life without Kyungsoo was a soul sucking void. Jongin couldn’t breathe._

_It took fifteen days for the pain to become unbearable. Jongin was ready to crawl his way back and beg for her forgiveness if he must. His pride, his anxieties and the very root cause of his insecurities became insignificant in comparison to the pain. He became non-functional, he could not sleep, could not eat, could not even leave the bed._

_But it was also the first time Kyungsoo had verbally told him, she loved him._

_Even before Jongin could call her, his phone rang and through the lines Kyungsoo’s cracked voice whispered. “I can’t do this without you Jongin. I need you._

_He exhaled as she continued, “I’m sorry because I didn’t believe you. I’m sorry because I will continue to fear what inconsequential people will say about us. I’m so, so sorry... I love you.”_

_Jongin dropped the call and bolted out of his apartment. Frankly, he was a mess but he needed to see her. She opened the door for him and Jongin didn’t waste a second to pull her into an embrace, it felt like home._

_“I’m sorry.” He breathed. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry –“_

_Kyungsoo pulled him down and kissed him. Their desperation had been evident in the clothes that formed a line towards the living room. Jongin had been with a lot of people before and after Soojung, but no other living body made him crave a touch like how he craved Kyungsoo’s. He kissed her lips, her neck, the valley between her chest, the apex of her thighs. Kyungsoo sang symphonies that fueled his desperation. Every kiss was indented with a hushed I love you, every thrust dotted with an apology._

_He loved her so much._

_Maybe it was in those short seconds when Kyungsoo displayed the look of complete bliss when Jongin realized he might die without her. Kyungsoo inhaled and slumped against him, Jongin gathered her in his arms and for what seemed like forever, they remained in that position._

_“I don’t want to lose you.” Kyungsoo whispered. For the first time, she sounded insecure too. “Because you’re so much more than CEO Kim. You’re Jongin who loves my son like he’s your own, Jongin who would do anything to make me happy, Jongin who never made me feel like I’m just there for his money, and Jongin whom I love. I realized that maybe I should stop caring of what people say about us because…you love me and that should be enough.”_

_God, help him. He’s so in love with her._

_“I’m a stupid bastard.” Jongin said, kissing down the length of Kyungsoo’s milky shoulder and sighing contentedly. “I don’t have a mouth filter and I was an idiot but please never believe a thing I say out of anger. I’m so afraid of losing you Kyungsoo because I’m replaceable, and you could find so many other people out there, people that are better than me, people that are not so emotionally unstable, people who aren’t carrying such a massive responsibility. I’ve been casted aside a lot because my anxieties fuck me over all the time. I’m a mess.”_

_Kyungsoo kissed him, languidly. “You’re not.”_

_Jongin kissed her back, Kyungsoo moaned._

_“You’re my anchor. I don’t think I can live without you.”_

_Kyungsoo smiled. “Let’s not fight about this again, Jongin. I can’t promise that I’ll stop bothering about what other people say but for now, let’s compromise to always talk it out.”_

_“I love you so much.” Jongin said, shifting a bit. His lower half ground against Kyungsoo’s, she moaned. “I love you too. Please fuck me.”_

_And maybe Jongin worshipped every inch of Kyungsoo. Maybe he did._

//

“Jongin.” Kyungsoo sighed, “What is it?”

“Our son hates me.”

Kyungsoo cocked an eyebrow at her husband. “What?”

Jongin merely sighed and planted his face against the juncture of her neck and shoulder. “Jaehyun hates me!”

His whining sounded so juvenile for an accomplished thirty-four years old business man. Kyungsoo could not help but laugh. She grabbed his unfinished shot of whiskey and poured the remnants down her throat.

“You’re laughing at me and this isn’t a laughing matter.”

“I’m just amused.” Kyungsoo tells the man she loves, stroking his cheek. “I love that you always refer to Jae as _our_ son.”

She doesn’t tell him that it makes her fall in love with him over and over again.

“Why?” Jongin sounded so genuinely confused, “He is our son, always has been.”

“I know, just stop worrying Jongin, he’s ten. Maybe he’s having those phases, he’ll come around.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, he’s your son after all.”

Jongin is still looking very confused and for some truly odd reason it makes Kyungsoo feel very hot all over. She’s been having sudden urges all the time which she reasons must be the effect of not seeing her husband that much for close to three months.

“You’re so ridiculously hot.” Kyungsoo throws her arms around his husband’s neck.

Jongin’s looking all amused now and holds her closer. “Okay, what brought this on?”

Kyungsoo shrugs. She wants to tell her husband that he ages like fine wine. He’s almost thirty-five and constantly looks like he should be on the cover of Hugo Boss. At these thoughts, Kyungsoo has become acutely aware of the sudden rush of wetness between her legs.

“I don’t know.” Kyungsoo answers before pulling him down for a kiss. Jongin’s kisses leaves her breathless, like electricity that saps her, makes her toes curl. As they part for oxygen, Kyungsoo casually presses herself against him, his arousal very apparent now. “How long has it been?” He asks, trailing fiery kisses down Kyungsoo’s neck. She shrugs. “I don’t know, three months?” Jongin sucks on a particular spot on Kyungsoo’s sensitive neck that makes her keen. “Bedroom?”

They don’t reach the bedroom.

Kyungsoo’s already naked when Jongin lays her on the sofa in the sitting room. One whole wall of their penthouse apartment is completely made of glass and the lights stream into the room leaving everything in half darkness. Jongin’s still planting open mouthed kisses into her chest as he idly flicks one long finger against Kyungsoo’s core. “So wet.” He sounds amused, like he’s not torturing Kyungsoo into half insanity by touching her anywhere but the part where she needs it the most.

“Please.” Kyungsoo gasps as Jongin plunges a finger into her, pumping slowly. “Oh god.” Jongin rubs her clit in slow agonizing strokes, stoking a fire in her gut. For the record, her husband does not tease her this time. He complies by inserting another finger, pumping faster with the heel of his palm rubbing into her clit. Kyungsoo comes embarrassingly fast, gasping.

“You’re so sensitive.” Jongin chuckles. The deep rumble of his voice isn’t doing any good to Kyungsoo’s composure. She palms him through his underwear, Jongin groans. “Take it off.” He complies and Kyungsoo salivates at the sight of his cock free from its constraints.

“You’re not usually this excited.” Jongin says as he fucks right into her tight heat. He groans at the sensation. “Are you sure you’re not pregnant?”

“I don’t know.” Kyungsoo moans meeting his thrusts. “Do you want another baby?”

Jongin answers with a long thrust that makes Kyungsoo dig her nails against his back. “Yeah.”

“Then give it to me, Jongin.”

Jongin does, snapping his hips faster. Kyungsoo’s moan goes a pitch higher when Jongin hikes her knees up his shoulders. The new angle sends overwhelming sparks of pleasure down Kyungsoo’s spine. “Fuck, Jongin –“ Jongin hits the proverbial spot inside her body that makes her see stars. It’s not long before Kyungsoo comes, her voice drawn out as Jongin finishes inside her. Kyungsoo pulls her husband down for a long, satisfied kiss.

Jongin turns so that she’s on top of him, their bodies still connected. Kyungsoo chuckles and shudders in oversensitivity.

“Are you sure about wanting another baby?” Jongin asks, gently raking a hand down her hair and planting soft kisses on her neck. Kyungsoo giggles and consequently moans. “You’re still plugged inside me. If I don’t get pregnant after this, something must be wrong.”

Jongin laughs against her lips before claiming them for another kiss. Kyungsoo winces when he pulls out. “I’d love to have another child but I get so worried about you. Sanha wasn’t an easy baby to carry and you were in pain.”

The concern in his husband’s voices makes Kyungsoo smile. This is the man he loves. “Sanha’s precious, every pain was worth it and if I get pregnant after this then I’ll carry this baby and bear every pain because in the end I know we will love him. He will get an amazing father who will love him very, very much.”

Jongin smiles. “Him?”

“I want a boy. Jaehyun will be the best big brother.”

Jongin hums as Kyungsoo starts drawing circles on his naked skin. “I know you’re overthinking.” She tells him. “But I want to remind you that you’ve always been a great father to our children. Stop doubting yourself, Jongin.”

“You’re becoming a mind reader.” Jongin laughs. He does not admit that he’s scared of losing Kyungsoo because deep inside he believes they will always make it work.  

 


End file.
